Chara School!
by Fujiwara Aiko
Summary: Chara milik semua tokoh - tokoh di Shugo Chara! sekarang bukan lagi makhluk mini yang terbang di sekeliling pemiliknya. Mereka adalah murid - murid SMP. Chapter 4 datang! Yosh, READ dan REVIEW lagi yah! :j
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT ::: Chara School! _**© 'Me' Fujiwara **_Aiko**_

_**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship (mungkin)**_

_**Rated : K+**_

* * *

><p><strong>- - - -C- -H- -A- -R- -A- - -S- -C- -H- -O- -O- -L-!- - - -<strong>

* * *

><p>time to 'OPENING TALKSHOW!'<p>

**Aiko : Halo SEMUA! Ini pertama kalinya aku meng-Upload cerita, 'n aku adalah author baru. Salam kenal, cukup panggil aku Ai (nama samaran, kalau pingin tau nama asli lihat aja di profilku). :)**

**Ikuto : Hei, aku tidak ada dalam cerita! *kaget***

**Amu : Aku juga tidak ada! aku 'kan pemeren utama! *kaget* Ai, apa ini!**

**Aiko : *cuma senyum - senyum***

**Ikuto : Hei, jangan senyum - senyum saja!**

**Aiko : Maafkan aku ya... aku cuma ceritain tentang para chara kalian. *senyum***

**Amu : Ran dan yang lainnya 'kan ada pemiliknya? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?**

**Aiko : Mereka sekarang bukan lagi makhluk mini yang terbang di sekeliling pemiliknya. Mereka adalah manusia!**

**Ikuto 'n Amu : Haaaaaaah! *sangat kaget***

**Aiko : Please READ and REVIEW! ^^ Happy reading minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1 :<strong>

** GO TO SCHOOL! **

* * *

><p><strong>~^Normal's POV^~<strong>

Suatu pagi sekitar pukul 5, seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink dikuncir satu dengan memakai jepit perbentuk heart, berjalan menggeret koper besar dan membawa tas ransel di punggungnya. Dia adalah Ran.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hinamori Ran <strong>

Umur 12 tahun - kelas 1 SMP

**Ciri - ciri**: Rambut berwarna pink kemerahan sepundak, sering dikuncir satu di sebelah kiri dan memakai jepit berbentuk heart di dekat kuncirannya. Mata berwarna pink.

* * *

><p>Ran berjalan menuju rumah seseorang. Ketika dia ada di depan rumah yang ditujunya, ditenkannya bel di dekat pintu rumahnya.<p>

_Ding Dong _*suara bel*

_Cklek_

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, Ran disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut biru muda panjang. Orang ini adalah ibu orang yang dicari Ran.

"Oh, Ran masuklah, mereka masih tidur... Kamu langsung saja naik ke lantai 2 bangunin mereka!" Kata wanita itu mengerti siapa yang akan dicari Ran.

"Terima kasih tante." Kata Ran sambil berjalan ke lantai 2 untuk masuk ke kamar orang yang dicarinya.

Saat sampai, dibukanya pintu kamar orang yang dicarinya dan dilihatnya dua orang sedang tidur lelap di kasur.

"Ya ampun mereka ini, sekarang 'kan waktunya ke sekolah." Batin Ran saat mendekati kasur mereka.

"HEEYYY... KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT BANGUNNN...!" Teriak Ran di dekat mereka berdua.

Seseorang dengan rambut biru muda membuka matanya karena saking kagetnya.

"R-Ran! Kau ini mengganggu saja!" Kata gadis itu sambil duduk dan mengucek - ucek matanya.

"_Desu~_... Ini kan masih sangat pagi _desu~_..." Kata seseorang berambut kuning di samping anak berambut biru muda tadi setengah sadar.

"Kalian ini! Mau tidur sampai kapan, kita bisa terlambat kereta tau!" Kata Ran sedikit menyentak.

Seseorang berambut biru muda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur lagi dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala dengan selimut.

Seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya juga ikut - ikutan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala dengan selimut.

Ran mulai marah, "DASAR PEMALAS! HARI INI HARI SEKOLAH PERTAMA KITA TAU!" teriak Ran sambil menarik dengan keras selimut yang dipakai kedua orang tadi, sehingga membuat kedua orang tadi terjatuh dari kasur.

"Aduh...! Ra-Ran... Aku 'kan masih ngantuk..." Kata anak berambut biru muda dengan menggosok nggosok belakang kepalanya karena terbentur lemari.

"Kita harus ke stasiun tau! Kalau tidak, kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah, Miki, Suu!" Kata Ran menyentak kepada dua orang yang jatuh di lantai itu.

Mereka adalah Miki dan Suu.

* * *

><p><strong>-Akiyanagi Miki <strong>

Umur 12 tahun, kelas 1 SMP, sahabat Ran sejak SD

**Ciri - ciri : **Rambut berwarna biru muda, rambut pendek, sering memakai topi yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya dan hanya kelihatan poni (terlihat seperti pelukis), dan terkadang memakai jepit berbentuk spade. Mata berwarna biru muda.

* * *

><p><strong>-Akiyanagi Suu <strong>

Umur 13 tahun, kelas 1 SMP, sepupu Miki, sahabat Ran sejak SD

**Ciri - ciri**: Rambut bergelombang panjang berwarna kuning kehijauan, sering memakai ikat rambut yang digunakan pelayan, bagian belakang rambut biasa digelung dan hanya menyisakan rambut di dekat poni, terkadang juga memakai jepit berbentuk clover atau bando yang dihiasai bentuk clover. Mata berwarna hijau gelap. Dia selalu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kata "-desu~"

* * *

><p>Suu tinggal bersama Miki karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat dia berumur 6 tahun. Akhirnya, sebelum Suu akan di titipkan di panti asuhan, Miki meminta orang tuanya untuk mengadopsi Suu.<p>

Lagipula, dia sebenarnya masih sepupu dengan Miki, secara ayah Miki setuju dengan permintaanya. Soalnya ayah Suu adalah adiknya ayah Miki.

Mulai saat itulah Suu menjadi saudara tiri Miki.

"Suu, Miki, kita harus ke stasiun jam 6! Karena kereta yang akan kita naiki berengkat jam segitu!" Kata Ran sambil mendekat ke Miki dan Suu.

"Iya deh iya, aku bangun..." Kata Miki sambil berdiri.

"Cepat mandi, kita harus cepat sebelum jam 6." Kata Ran berpesan ketika Miki akan keluar dari ruangan ke kamar mandi.

"Iya iya... aku tau!" Kata Miki.

Setelah itu Miki keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Eh lho, Suu kok nggak bangun?" Batin Ran sambil menoleh ke arah Suu.

Suu tergeletak di lantai.

"S-Suu! A-Apa aku melakukan hal yang terlalu berlebihan sampai membuatnya jatuh dan p-pingsan..." Kata Ran panik.

Dia mendekati Suu.

"S-Suu... bangun Suu, k-kau tidak apa - apa kan..?" Tanya Ran sedikit panik dengan mengguncang - ngguncang tubuh Suu.

Suu tidak juga bangun setelah Ran mengguncangnya berkali - kali.

"Aduh... Bagaimana ini...!" Ran tambah panik.

Lalu dia berlari keluar ruangan untuk minta tolong ke Miki.

"Miki...! S... Suu... Dia... Dia..." Kata Ran terbata - bata saat didekat Miki yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengan Suu?" Tanya Miki.

"S-Suu, Suu belum bangun...! Dia terjatuh telalu keras... sehingga...sehingga..." Kata Ran panik dengan terbata - bata.

"Oh, dia masih tidur? Bangunkan saja." Kata Miki santai.

"Eh lho, kok Miki nggak panik?" Tanya Ran keheranan.

"Suu selalu begitu, susah dibangunkan." Kata Miki sambil memegang pintu, segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Terus bagaimana?" Tanya Ran

"Sini, dekatkan telingamu..." Lalu Ran mendekatkan telinganya ke Miki, dan dia diberitau cara untuk membangunkan Suu.

"Yakin bisa?" Tanya Ran agak nggak percaya setelah dibisiki.

"Yakin 'lah... setiap hari caraku membangunkannnya kayak gitu kok. Sudahlah cepat sana, aku juga harus mandi." Kata Miki sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Baiklah." Ran kembali ke ruangan Miki untuk mencoba kata - kata yang dibisik kepadanya barusan.

Ran mendekat ke Suu yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

glek

Ran menelan ludah lalu berdo'a semoga berhasil sebelum mebisikkinya.

Lalu dia mebisikkan kata - kata.

"Hei Suu... Ada hantu di dekatmu..." Kata Ran dengan nada yang seram.

Suu langsung membuka matanya dan berteriak keras sampai terdengar di lantai bawah. Bahkan Miki yang ada di kamar mandi pun mendengarnya.

.

"Begitulah Suu. Oh iya, aku lupa bilang ke Ran harus bersiap - siap untuk menjauh setelah melakukan itu.." Batin Miki terkikik sedikit memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Ran saat mendengar teriakan Suu.

.

Sementara Ran yang ada di dekat Suu menutup telinganya rapat - rapat. "Rasanya gendang telingaku bakal pecah kalau setiap hari harus membangunkan Suu dengan cara seperti ini..." Bisik Ran setelah Suu selesai berteriak.

"Ha-Hantunya dimana _desu~_!... Dimana...!" Tanya Suu ketakutan dengan menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

Dilihatnya Ran duduk menutup telinganya dengan mata berputar - putar.

"Ra-Ran... " *sweatdrop* Kata Suu. "A-Aku teriaknya terlalu keras ya _desu~_?" Tanya Suu dengan wajah takut.

"Te-tenang Suu... Ng-nggak kok..." Kata Ran tersenyum memaksa. Karena sebenarnya teriaknya Suu amat sangat keras.

"Pa-Pasti kamu di kasih tau Miki ya _desu~_?" Tanya Suu dengan wajah kaget.

"I-iya sih, tapi nggak apa - apa kok... Kamu beresin barang - barangmu, soalnya kamar mandinya masih dipakai Miki..." Kata Ran, walaupun sebenarnya keberatan bicara seperti itu.

"Baik_ desu~_." Kata Suu. Setelah itu dia menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian dan barang - barang yang diperlukannya.

.

Sebenarnya Ran, Miki, dan Suu ini akan pergi ke luar kota untuk bersekolah di Chara School. Dan mereka akan tinggal di asrama sekolah itu.

Alasan mereka sekolah di sana adalah karena di sana ada berbagai macam kelas dengan pelajaran yang mereka minati. Ada kelas olah raga, menggambar, memasak, menari, menyanyi, dan lainya.

Ran sangat suka olah raga, sehingga dia akan masuk ke kelas olah raga nantinya.

Sedangkan Miki akan masuk dke kelas menggambar nantinya, karena dia yang sangat suka menggambar.

Dan Suu akan masuk ke kelas memasak, karena dia yang sangat suka memasak.

.

Setelah Suu menyiapkan semua barangnya yang akan dibawa, dia pun segera ke kamar mandi karena Miki yang juga selesai mandi. Miki kembali ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Hei Miki..." Kata Ran saat Miki masuk.

"Apa?" tanya Miki.

"Memangnya apa gendang telingamu nggak pecah kalau setiap hari caramu membangunkan Suu kayak gitu?" Tanya Ran yang sedang duduk di sudut kasur Miki.

"Haha... maaf ya, aku lupa bilang ke kamu untuk cepat - cepat menjauh setelah membisikinya." Kata Miki sedikit tertawa.

"D-Dasar Miki!" Bisik Ran marah.

.

.

Setelah semunya telah bersiap - siap dan sudah sarapan, Ran, Miki dan Suu berpamitan ke orang tua Miki untuk pergi.

"Aku akan mentransfer uang kalian kalau sudah habis nanti!" Kata Ibu Miki kepada Miki dan Suu.

"Beres..." Kata Miki dan Suu bersamaan. Tapi Suu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan "_desu~_"

Ran dan yang lainnya akan berjalan menuju stasiun. "Do'akan aku ya bu, ayah..." Kata Miki melambaikan tangan ke kedua orang tuanya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hati - hati di jalan...!" Pesan orang tua Miki.

"Iya..." Kata ketiga gadis itu sambil berjalan semakin jauh.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan stasiun, Suu melihat ke jam besar yang ada di atas stasiun. "lima... lima sembilan..._desu~_" Eja Suu.

"Oh, keretanya akan berangkat satu menit lagi..." Kata Ran, Miki dan Suu bersamaan setengah sadar. Tapi Suu mengakhiri dengan kata "_desu~_". Setelah beberapa detik...

...

"HAAH...! SATU MENIT...!" Teriak Ran, Miki, dan Suu bersamaan baru sadar. Tapi Suu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kata "_desu~_"

Teriakan mereka membuat semua orang yang ada di stasiun menoleh ke arah tiga orang itu.

Mereka semua berlari secepat mungkin dengan menggeret koper mereka.

Saat mereka melihat pintu kereta api akan tertutup (pintu otomatis), Ran langsung mendorong Miki dan Suu untuk cepat masuk. Dan _clip. _Pintu kereta api itu tertutup.

_Bruag, dug , dug, dug, dag_

Ran, Miki dan Suu terjatuh di dalam gerbong kereta karena dorongan Ran yang sangat keras. Tas dan koper mereka terlempar kesana kemari.

Mereka terjatuh di dekat pintu gerbong (di dalam). Posisi mereka yaitu punggung Miki tertindih Suu, punggung Suu tertindih Ran dan punggung Ran tertindih kopernya.

Gara - gara posisi itu, membuat orang - orang yang ada di dalam gerbong kereta api meoleh ke arah mereka.

"S-Suu... k- kau berat tau..." Kata Miki menahan sakit karena badannya yang tertindih Suu.

"S-Suu.. tidak bisa bergerak _desu~_... Ran menindihku... _desu~_" Kata Suu menahan sakit karena badannya yang tertindih Ran.

"A-Aku tidak... bisa bergerak... Kopernya terlalu berat..." Kata Ran sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Ka-kau ini bagaimana sih, kau kan selalu olah raga... masa' nggak bisa ngangkat kopernya sendiri sih..." Protes Miki yang ada di bawah. Menahan sakit.

"Masalahnya... waktu liburan kemarin... aku jarang olah raga..." Kata Ran masih mencoba berdiri.

Lalu seseorang berambut oranye mendekati mereka, dan menurunkan koper dari punggung Ran, sehingga Ran bisa berdiri dan Suu dan Miki pun juga bisa berdiri.

"Te-terima-..." Perkataan Ran terhenti ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Da-Daiya!" Kaget Ran.

"Hai, Ran. Lama tidak bertemu." Katanya sambil tersenyum kepada Ran.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mizuki Daiya <strong>

Umur 13 tahun, kelas 1 SMP sepupu(dari ibu) Ran

**Ciri - ciri**: Rambut panjang berwarna oranye gelap sedikit mengilap, sering dikuncir dua dan memakai bando dihiasi bentuk diamond, atau memakai headset yang ada hiasan 2 buah diamond di sebelah kiri (1 berbentuk kecil). Mata berwarna oranye emas.

* * *

><p>Lalu Ran memeluk Daiya. Karena beberapa bulan ini mereka tidak bertemu.<p>

"Aku rindu kamu Da-..." Perkataan Ran terhenti lagi ketika dia mendengar suara _creek _dari belakangnya.

"R-Ran... bajumu sobek _desu~_..." Kata Suu menoleh ke belakang Ran.

Ran menoleh ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya bajunya terjepit di pintu gerbong kereta api.

"Ti-Tidak..." Kata Ran saat menoleh kebelakangnya.

"Kalau begini, Ran tidak bisa duduk dong..." Kata Daiya ikut menoleh ke belakang Ran.

Sementara Miki mengambili koper yang terlempar barusan.

"Disobek saja... Iya disobek saja... perjalanannya satu jam loh..." Kata orang - orang di dalam gerbong kereta yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"T-Tidak mungkin... Ini 'kan baju baru...!" Kata Ran keberatan.

"Sudahlah kalau tidak begitu nanti kamu bakal berdiri di situ terus Ran." Kata Miki yang mendekat ke arah mereka dengan menggeret koper dan membawa tas.

"I-iya deh..." Kata Ran pasrah.

_Krieek_

Baju Ran disobeknya.

"Padahal ini satu - satunya baju yang tersisa di toko kemarin..." Kata Ran sambil memegangi sobekan bajunya. Keberatan.

Karena tidak ingin membuat orang - orang melihat sobekan baju di belakang Ran, Miki meminjamkan jaketnya pada Ran.

Setelah itu mereka juga Daiya duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam kereta.

"Hei Daiya, terima kasih yang tadi ya." Kata Ran sambil menepuk punggung Daiya.

"Eh iya, terima kasih _desu~_" Tambah Ran.

"Makasih ya Saiya." Tambah Miki, salah sebut nama.

"*sweatdrop* Eh, tapi namaku Daiya bukan Saiya..." Kata Daiya ke Miki.

"Eh, ma-maaf, itu maksudku." Kata Miki sambil menggosok - nggosok belakang kepalanya karena malu.

"Nggak apa - apa kok." Kata Daiya. Tersenyum.

"Ngomong - ngomong kau ini siapanya Ran _desu~_?" Tanya Suu kepada Daiya.

"Aku sepupu dari Ibunya Ran. Namaku Mizuki Daiya. Salam kenal." Kata Daiya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku Akiyanagi Suu _desu~_, sepupunya Miki yang sekarang jadi saudara tirinya _desu~_" Kata Suu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namamu Miki?" Tanya Daiya menunjukkan jari ke arah Miki.

"Iya, aku Akiyanagi Miki, sepupu Suu. Tapi sekarang aku jadi saudara tirinya." Kata Miki menjelaskan.

"Saudara tiri?" Kata Daiya bingung.

"Orang tua Suu sudah lama meninggal, lalu Miki meminta orang tuanya untuk mengadopsinya." Kata Ran menjelaskan pada Daiya.

"Oh, begitu..." Kata Daiya baru tau.

"Ngomong - ngomong kamu mau kemana Daiya?" Tanya Ran.

"Aku akan ke Tokyo untuk masuk ke Chara School." Jawab Daiya.

"Wah... Kalau begitu kita semua sama dong..." Kata Ran senang.

"Eh, memangnya kalian akan ke sana juga?" Tanya Daiya.

"Iya!" Jawab Ran, Miki dan Suu bersama. Tapi kali ini Suu tidak menambahkan kata _desu_.

Semuanya terdiam karena perjalanan yang cukup lama.

Petugas kereta api mendatangi setiap bangku untuk mengambil karcis, begitu juga tempat Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya.

Karena perjalanan cukup lama, keempat gadis itu menghibur diri agar tidak bosan.

Ran sedang main game di ponselnya, Miki menggambar walaupun keretanya sesekali bergetar, Suu membaca buku resep memasak, dan Daiya mendengarkan musik dari head setnya.

Perjalanan terasa cukup lama sampai keempat gadis tadi tertidur bersamaan.

.

.

Setelah sekitar satu jam perjalanan, kereta yang dinaiki Ran dan yang lainnya berhenti di stasiun. Keempat gadis itu merasakan guncangan rem kereta dan terbangun dari tidurnya (-Suu).

"S-Suu... masih tidur... *sweatdrop*" Kata Ran sambil berdiri memegang pegangan kopernya, bersiap untuk keluar dari dalam kereta.

"Apa kita harus membisikkinya lagi...?" Tanya Ran ke Miki ragu.

"Tentu, itu cara paling ampuh." Kata Miki.

"3...2...1..." Miki menghitung mundur, lalu Ran membisiki Suu yang masih tertidur. "Suu... Di dekatmu ada hantu..." Bisik Ran dengan nada menakutkan.

"Cepat lari...!" Kata Miki dan Ran menggeret koper mereka sambil lari keluar dari dalam gerbong kereta.

Daiya yang tidak tau apa - apa cuma ikutan lari sambil membawa tas besarnya.

"KYA...!" Suu berteriak sampai semua orang yang ada di dalam gerbong maupun di luar gerbong menutupi telinga mereka rapat - rapat.

"E-Eh... Di-Dimana ada hantu _desu~_!" Kata Suu sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Wajah ketakutan.

Wajah Suu jadi merah padam karena dia dilihat banyak orang. Plus tidak ada Ran, Miki, juga Daiya di dekatnya.

"Ma-Maaf permisi _desu~_... " Kata Suu sambil menggeret tas kopernya melewati orang - orang dan keluar dari gerbong. Wajahnya sangat merah karena malu.

Dilihatnya dari luar pintu kereta terlihat tiga orang gadis yang berdiri di dekat tiang stasiun sambil membawa koper. Tertawa - tawa.

"Rambut pink, biru muda... awas ya _desu~_! Aku tau ini pekerjaan kalian _desu~_!" Bisik Suu emosi saat melihat mereka.

Suu berlari kencang dengan menggeret tas kopernya mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Miki...! Ran...! Awas kalian _desu_...!" Teriak Suu sambil berlari. Suu tidak menyalahkan Daiya, dia memaklumi karena Daiya belum tau apa - apa.

"Lari...!" Kata Ran dan Miki lari dengan menggeret kopernya saat mendengar teriakan Suu dari jauh.

Daiya hanya sweatdrop. "Aku nggak ngerti kalau Suu teriakannya super keras seperti tadi...!" Katanya sambil melihat Ran dan Miki yang di kejar - kejar Suu.

Daiya melihat Suu dan yang lainnya keluar dari stasiun, diapun ikut mengejar mereka.

Ran dan Miki terus berlari, sampai berlari di trotoar jalan.

dan _greb_

Akhirnya mereka tertangkap.

Suu menarik baju yang ada di dekat belakang leher mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kalian ini jahat _desu~_!" Kata Suu sambil mencekik leher mereka. Wajah menakutkan.

_Glek_

Ran dan Miki menelan ludah.

"A-Ampun... Maafkan kami Suu..." Kata Ran dan Miki menyerah.

Suu memang mendengarkan, tapi dia memukuli kepala Miki dan Ran bersamaan.

"Uh...! Apa kalian membenciku _desu~_... Aku kan nggak salah apa - apa _desu~_...! Kalian jahat _desu~_...! Jahat, jahat, jahat _desu~_" Kata Suu sambil memukuli kepala mereka berkali - kali.

Daiya berlari ngos ngosan dari belakang mereka.

"Ka-kalian... cepat sekali... kalau lari..." Kata Daiya antara ngos ngosannya saat di dekat tiga gadis itu.

Lalu Suu berhenti memukuli Miki dan Ran saat Daiya datang.

"Hah... syukurlah..." Kata Ran dan Miki menggosok - nggosok kepala mereka karena sakit.

"Ingat ya _desu~_! kalau kalian melakukan hal yang seperti ini lagi, mungkin nyawa kalian nggak selamat_ desu~_!" Ancam Suu melirik Ran dan Miki dengan wajah dan nada yang seram.

_Glek_

Ran dan Miki menelan ludah karena ancaman Suu yang barusan.

Mereka tidak mengira kalau Suu yang selalu terlihat manis bisa menunjukkan wajah yang seram juga ancaman yang menakutkan.

"I-Iya, k-kami nggak akan ngulangin lagi..." Kata Miki dan Ran ketakutan.

Wajah Suu berubah menjadi wajah yang manis lagi. "_Arigato desu~_" Kata Suu dengan tersenyum.

Ran dan Miki menghela nafas lega.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari sekolah kita kemana _desu~_? Tokyo itu kan luas." Kata Suu sambil menghadap Ran, Miki dan Daiya.

"Sekolahnya kan tepat di seberang sana..." Kata Miki sambil menunjuk jari ke arah kiri, di seberang jalan.

Suu tidak sadar karena dia tidak menghadap seberang jalan sama sekali. Tertulis 'CHARA SCHOOL' di pagar sekolah itu. Banyak sekali siswa - siswi yang lalu lalang di dalam dan di luar sekolah itu.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Kata Ran dan Daiya yang juga baru sadar.

Mereka menyeberang jalan, dan langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya berjalan - jalan mengelilingi sekolah, mencoba untuk mengenal. Tanpa sadar, Ran terpisah dengan teman - temannya.

"Lho? Miki? Suu? Daiya? Kok nggak ada?" Tanya Ran sambil menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya saat dia ada di dekat kantin sekolah.

Ran yang baru sadar kalau dia terpisah dengan teman - temannya langsung berlari mencari mereka. Meninggalkan koper dan tas ranselnya di kursi kantin.

"Miki...! Suu...! Daiya...!" Ran memanggil - manggil nama mereka sambil berlari melewati jalan yang baru saja dia lewati.

Tapi tiba - tiba saat Ran ada di depan perpustakaan, _BRUAK_.

"aduh..." Ran bertabrakan dengan seseorang laki - laki. (siapa?)

v

v

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>catatan author : <strong>Minna, kalau misalnya ada kata - kata/tulisan di fic saya ini yang kurang enak dibaca minna, please beri saya saran buat kata - kata/tulisannya jadi lebih baik ya... ^^ (in Review or Private Massage "PM")

[iya nih, soalnya Aiko masih amatir : Ikuto and Amu]

* * *

><p>time to 'ENDING TALKSHOW!'<p>

**Aiko : Arigato Minna! Karena sudah membaca fic saya.^.^**

**Amu : Ran...Kau merampas peranku...! Hinamori kan aku... *menangis***

**Aiko : Sabar Amu, mungkin aku akan buatin fic tentang kamu-**

**Ikuto : Dan aku! :)**

**Aiko : Aha, mungkin. =.=  
><strong>

**Amu : Hei Ai...apa chara yang lain nggak ada?**

**Aiko : Tentu saja ada. Mereka akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Chara kalian akan mendapati kisah tentang "love"... :)**

**Ikuto 'n Amu : Love...! o.o *kaget***

**Aiko : Oh iya buat kak 'Yui Hoshina' maaf cara nulisnya sedikit aku salin.  
><strong>

**Amu 'n Ikuto : Dasar nggak kreatif!**

**Aiko : Biarpun cara nulisnya nyalin, tapi ceritanya nggak nyalin kan. wee :p **

**Amu : Ikuto...tolong akhiri dialognya ya...aku udah lemes karena peranku hilang. *terhuyung - huyung*  
><strong>

**Ikuto : ****Sabar Amu, kita muncul di Opening dan Ending Talkshow fic ini. Mungkin Ai akan buatin fic tentang kamu kalau fic ini sudah selesai.**** Iya kan Ai?**

**Aiko : Haik!****  
><strong>

**Ikuto : Tolong REVIEW ya mi- (minna)**

**Amu : *bruk***

**Ikuto ****'n**** Aiko ****: AMU...!**** O.O *****syok***

* * *

><p>translete<strong><br>**

minna = semua**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-REVIEW-<strong>

**v  
><strong>

**-v-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT :: Chara School! © 'Me' Fujiwara Aiko**_

_**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship (insya'allah)**_

_**Rated : K+**_

* * *

><p>time to 'OPENING TALKSHOW!'<p>

**Aiko : Moshimoshi minna-chan! Here, chapter ke-2 Chara School! ^.^**

**Ikuto : Jadi peranku digantikan Yoru...?**

**Tadase : Dan peranku digantikan Kiseki. *muncul tiba – tiba***

**Ikuto : Hey! Kenapa kau di sini?**** *kaget***

**Tadase : Fujiwara bilang Kiseki muncul di ceritanya, jadi aku diundang di Talkshow.**

**Ikuto : Harusnya 'kan cuma aku dan Amu yang ada di Talkshow... *BLETAK***

**Aiko : Aku author disini! Masa' nggak disebutin!**

**Ikuto : Aku yang seharusnya tanya! Kenapa aku nggak ada di cerita!**

**Aiko : Itu karena aku harus nyelesain fic ini dulu!**

**Ikuto : Membuat dua sekaligus 'kan bisa!**

**Aiko : Jangan komentar! Kamu tidak ikut berpikir!**

***Ikuto 'n author bertengkar, jangan dihiraukan***

**Tadase : K-Kalian... Talkshownya jadi berisi pertengkaran... =.=b ... Sudahlah, Please READ and REVIEW minna!**

**Aiko : Don't forget! Happy reading!**

**(**Amu nggak ada di dialog karena pingsan. Setelah bangun tetep aja nggak mau ikut Talkshow, kenapa sih dia? : batin Ai**)**

* * *

><p>Cerita sebelumnya...<p>

Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya telah sampai di Chara School. Ketika mereka sedang jalan – jalan mengelilingi sekolah, tanpa sengaja Ran terpisah dengan yang lainnya. Dia berlari kembali mencari mereka, dan saat ada di depan perpustakaan, dia bertabrakan dengan seorang anak laki- laki.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2:<strong>

**Met With Two Popular Boys  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~^<strong>Normal's POV<strong>^~

_BRUAK._

Ran terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seorang anak laki – laki.

Laki – laki itu berambut ungu muda, bermata biru sambil membawa buku – buku yang cukup banyak. Tapi begitu berserakan setelah tabrakan dengan Ran.

Ran membuka matanya "E-eh? Ma-maafkan aku... A-Apa kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Ran pada anak laki – laki itu. Merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kau?" Jawab anak laki – laki itu dan bertanya kembali pada Ran.

"A-Aku baik – baik saja..." Jawab Ran dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya.

Lalu anak laki – laki itu membereskan buku – bukunya yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Ran yang melihat itu langsung merespon dan membantunya membereskan buku – bukunya. Saat dia mengambil salah satu buku –buku yang berserakan, terdapat sebuah tulisan nama di cover buku yang dipegangnya.

"Hotori...Ki..seki.." Kata Ran mengeja nama di cover buku yang dipegangnya dengan suara pelan (hampir tidak terdengar). Tapi anak laki – laki yang di dekatnya tetap mendengar suara Ran lalu tersenyum dan berkata "Itu namaku." Secara tiba - tiba.

"Eh?" Ran kaget mendengarnya. Karena dia pikir perkataannya tidak terdengar. Ran menoleh ke laki - laki itu yang tidak lain bernama Kiseki dan dia hanya membalas senyum pada Ran.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hotori Kiseki<strong>

Umur 13 tahun – Kelas 2 SMP – Ketua OSIS

**Ciri - ciri**: Rambut rapi berwarna ungu muda. Mata berwarna biru kegelapan. Seorang ketua OSIS yang populer dan difans oleh banyak gadis di Chara School. Sifatnya lembut seperti seorang pangeran. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak suka dipanggil "Prince".

* * *

><p>"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kiseki yang kemudian kembali membereskan bukunya.<p>

"Aku...Aku Hinamori Ran..." Jawab Ran gugup dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Salam kenal. Aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini." Kata Kiseki sembari berdiri karena telah selesai membereskan setengah dari buku – bukunya yang berserakan.

"Sa-salam kenal juga..." Kata Ran yang juga berdiri setelah membereskan buku – buku Kiseki yang berserekan.

Kiseki mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke buku – buku yang dibawa Ran, akan mengambilnya. Tapi Ran yang mengetahui itu langsung memutar tubuhnya (baca : membalikkan badan). "Eh?" Bingung Kiseki.

"Uhm... Biarkan aku membantu..." Kata Ran menoleh ke arah Kiseki dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Eh, tapi-" Ran memotong perkataannya "Tidak apa – apa kok." Kata Ran sambil tersenyum, masih memerah.

Ran berjalan memasuki perpustakaan, mengetahui tempat yang akan dituju Kiseki. Karena dia melihat sebelum bertabrakan, Kiseki akan belok ke arah pintu perpustakaan.

Kiseki mengikuti langkah Ran dan memasuki perpustakaan.

Lalu mereka menaruh buku – buku yang mereka bawa ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih ya," Kata Kiseki sambil menoleh ke arah Ran yang sedang menaruh bukunya.

"Sama – sama..." Kata Ran menoleh kembali ke arah Kiseki sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan buku – buku sebanyak ini Kak?" Tanya Ran dengan memanggilnya Kak. Mencoba menghormati karena yang diajak bicaranya adalah seorang ketua OSIS. '_Jelas lebih tua dariku_' pikir Ran.

"Aku sedang akan mengerjakan tugasku, dan... Cukup panggil aku Kiseki saja." Katanya sembari menggeret bangku yang ada di dekat meja itu dan duduk.

"Eh, tapi kan kau-" Kiseki memotong perkataan Ran "Sudahlah..." katanya tidak memberi alasan.

"B-Baik... Mmm... aku mau pergi dulu ya Ka-Ki-Kiseki..." Kata Ran sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kiseki sambil menoleh ke arah Ran.

"Aku harus mencari teman – temanku, karena aku terpisah dengan mereka." Jawabnya lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu." Kiseki memengan tangan Ran, menghentikannya.

"Eh?" Ran menoleh ke arah Kiseki dengan seburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Biar aku bantu mencari teman – temanmu." Kata Kiseki.

"Ti-tidak perlu." Ran melepaskan tangan Kiseki. "Aku akan mencari mereka sendiri. Permisi." Kata Ran sambil berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Eh, tu- sudahlah..." Kiseki kembali duduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

**_Normal's POV end_**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Ran's POV^~<strong>

Aku berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Wajahku benar – benar merah.

Bagaimana tidak.

Baru saja aku bertemu dengan seorang pangeran... Uh... X)

Wajahnya sangat manis... Kiseki_-ku__-_

_Bruak_

"aduh!" Aku bertabrakan lagi dengan seseorang. Gara - gara aku nggak fokus melihat jalan yang kulewati, beginilah.

Lalu aku membuka mataku. Dan kulihat... Rambut biru muda.

"Miki!" Kataku memastikan.

"Siapa lagi. Aku mencarimu tau'." Katanya mengeluh padaku.

"Maaf ya. Eh, ngomong – ngomong dimana Suu dan Daiya?" Tanyaku pada Miki yang terlihat hanya sendirian.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya karena jatuh, akupun ikut berdiri. "Mereka menunggu kita di asrama." Jawab Miki datar.

"Asrama? Tunggu! bukannya kita belum mendapat kunci dan-" Kataku.

"Memang belum, mereka hanya menunggu. Menitipkan tas dan koper." Kata Miki memotong perkataanku.

Lalu kami berjalan menuju asrama.

... Uh ...

Aku senyum – senyum sendiri karena mengingat hal yang baru saja kualami.

"Ran, ada apa?" Tanya Miki sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah bingung.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa- apa kok." Kataku masih tersenyum.

Miki menyipitkan matanya. "Pasti ada apa –apa..." Katanya curiga.

"A-apa?" wajahku memerah karena pandangan Miki.

"Kau tidak mau cerita pada sahabatmu..." Katanya dengan mengatakan 'sahabat'.

Ah... rasanya aku nggak bisa merahasiakan kalau dia bilang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana ya...?" Kataku ragu.

"Ran..." Miki memohon.

"Mm... baru saja..."

"Baru saja apa?"

"Baru saja aku..."

"Apa?"

"Bertemu...?"

"Bertemu siapa?"

"Siapa ya...?" Kataku membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Ayolah Ran..." Miki mulai nggak sabar ingin mengetahuinya.

Aku senyum – senyum sebelum mengatakan kalau aku bertemu Kiseki_-kun_.

"Baru saja aku bertemu pangeran..." Kataku dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

"Pangeran?" Bingung Miki.

"Dia sangat keren...!" Aku memujinya senang.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Miki ingin tahu.

"Namanya Hotori Kiseki_-kun_... Ketua OSIS di sini..." Kataku dengan memasang wajah gembira.

"Eh…! Hotori Kiseki!" Kata Miki sedikit kaget. "Lho? Miki tahu dia?" Tanyaku.

"Dia kan cowok populer yang difans banyak gadis di sekolah ini..." Katanya dengan nada serius.

"HEHHH...!" Aku benar – benar syok. Berarti bukan hanya aku yang mengaguminya.

"Darimana kau tau Miki?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Dipajang di mading yang ada di dekat asrama. Aku baru membacanya tadi." Miki menggandeng tanganku berlari ke mading yang ada di dekat asrama.

'_HOTORI KISEKI! A popular boy , Fans Clubnya bernama Prince Fans (PF), dan dijuluki The Cool Prince_'

Terpajang besar di mading dengan fotonya yang keren. Ukh. Aku yang melihatnya hanya ternganga.

"Apa ini anak yang kamu maksud Ran?" Tanya Miki sambil menunjuk ke foto Kiseki_-kun_.

"I-Iya..." Kataku kecewa. Karena bukan hanya aku yang mengaguminya. Habisnya, dia keren sih...

Dan aku berpikir pasti aku hanya akan dianggap fans kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Eh, tunggu!

Ada gambar laki – laki di sebelah gambar Kiseki dengan membawa biola, dia berna- Eh!

_DING DONG DING DONG _[perasaan ini suara bel pintu deh' =_=b : Readers]

Miki menarikku secara tiba – tiba saat bel sekolah berbunyi. "Ayo Ran! Waktunya masuk kelas!" Katanya. Yang membuatku tidak sempat mebaca nama anak yang membawa biola barusan.

Dasar Miki!

Sudahlah...

**_Ran's POV end_**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Normal's POV^~<strong>

Ran dan Miki pergi ke kelas mereka masing masing.

Tapi sebelum itu, mereka menuju ke tempat Suu dan Daiya, lalu pergi ke kelas masing – masing.

Ran masuk ke kelasnya. Yaitu Sport-7B.

Sedangakan Miki berada di kelas menggambar, Draw-7A.

Suu di kelas memasak, Cook-7B.

Dan Daiya di kelas menyanyi, Sings-7D.

Sebenarnya di Chara School terdapat kelas untuk pelajaran – pelajaran biasa. Yaitu kelas Lesson. Yang memberikan pelajaran seperti Matematika, IPA, IPS, dst. Pokoknya pelajaran sekolah biasa gitu lah.

.

.

Skip time.

.

Setelah semua kunci kamar asrama telah dibagikan, Ran dan yang lainnya pun ke sana.

Setiap kamar asrama berisi dua orang yang dipilih secara acak. Tetapi tetap sesama jenis. Maksudnya itu cewek sama cewek, dan cowok sama cowok.

"198...199... mm..." Kata Ran membaca nomer di setiap pintu kamar yang dilewatinya.

Dan, "203! Ha'. Ketemu!" Seru Ran sambil menunjuk nomer di pintu kamar asrama yang dicarinya.

Sebelum dia akan memasukkan kunci yang dipegangnya ke lubang kunci pintu...

"Loh, sudah terbuka?" Gumam Ran yang kemudian membuka pintu.

Saat dia melihat ke dalam, dia sangat terkejut.

"Mi-MIKI!" Kaget Ran dengan wajah cukup senang karena teman sekamarnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ran..." Kata Miki sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

Ran melepas jaket yang dipakainya, masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mendekati Miki yang sedang membereskan kopernya.

Miki yang melihat Ran tampak kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak.

"Ran, kopermu mana?" Tanyanya.

Ran yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung syok dan pucat. Bagaimana tidak.

Dia meninggalkan kopernya di kantin tadi. "GA-GAWAT...!" Ran langsung berlari keluar menuju ke kantin.

"Eh... Ran, kau mau kemana...? Bajumu..." Kata Miki yang kemudian mengikuti Ran keluar. Mengejarnya.

Tapi tiba – tiba.

_BRUAK_

Sebelum Miki hampir mengejar Ran, dia ditabrak oleh seorang laki – laki. [perasaan dari tadi adegan tabrakan mulu : readers =.="]

"_itai_..."gumamMiki yang terjatuh.

Kemudian laki – laki yang menabrak Miki itu mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Butuh bantuan _nya~_?" Tanyanya dengan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kata 'nya~' seperti kucing.

"I-Iya..." Kata Miki mendongak dan memegang tangan laki – laki itu.

"Kau tidak apa – apa 'kan _nya~_" Tanya laki – laki itu sembari menarik tangan Miki. Nadanya rada khawatir.

"T-Tidak apa – apa kok..." Jawab Miki dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

Lalu Miki memandangi wajah laki – laki itu, seperti pernah tau.

"A-Apa _nya~_" Tanya laki – laki itu yang merasa bingung dengan pandangan Miki.

"Kau kan..." Kata Miki sedikit mengingat – ingat lagi.

"Eh?" Bingung laki – laki itu.

"Ts-Tsuki-Tsukiru... Tsukiyo…" Miki masih mencoba mengingat – ingat dengan menaruh tangannya di dagunya, terlihat seperti orang sedang berpikir.

Dan, "Ha'. Tsukiyomi Yoru...!" Seru Miki.

Dia mengingat tulisan yang ada di mading. '_TSUKIYOMI YORU! __A__ popular boy, Fans Clubnya bernama Nekomimi Lovers (NL), Memiliki julukan "The Cat Violinist"_ ' [sebenarnya kurang srek sih pakek nama Nekomimi, tolong sarannya ya minna : Aiko]

"Th-the-the-vi-vio-" Miki terbata – bata mengetahui kalau orang yang ditabraknya adalah orang populer tapi...

"ssssttt..." Kata laki – laki itu yang tidak lain bernama Yoru sambil meletakkan telunjukknya ke bibir Miki. Menyuruhnya diam.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tsukiyomi Yoru<strong>

Umur 14 tahun – Kelas 2 SMP – Violinist populer

**Ciri - ciri**: Rambut berantakan berwarna indigo. Mata berwarna kuning lemon. Dia adalah seorang cat-like, yang selalu mengakhiri kata – katanya dengan kata "_nya~_".

* * *

><p>"Jangan keras – keras kalau bicara <em>nya~, <em>nanti ada yang dengar _nya~_" Bisik Yoru sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miki.

Tentu saja wajah Miki jadi merah. "Ka-Kau ini, memangnya kenapa?" Kata Miki sambil mendorong pundak Yoru.

"Kau tau 'kan, aku ini populer _nya~_" Kata Yoru. "Baru saja aku dikejar - kejar fansku _nya~_! Tapi karena asrama ini kebanyakan untuk kelas 7, mungkin masih belum ada yang nge-fans _nya~_"

"...memang belum... tapi..."

"Apa _nya~_?"

"Fansmu datang."Kata Miki dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Yoru.

Yoru menoleh ke belakangnya dan sweatdrop. "Ups..." Gumamnya.

"KYA…! YORU-_SAMA_! YORU-_KUN_!..." Teriak histeris para gerumbulan NL alias fans girl Yoru yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

_Glek_

Yoru menelan ludah, bersiap – siap untuk lari.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya _nya~_" Kata Yoru mendekat ke telinga Miki. Lalu melarikan diri.

**_Normal's POV end_**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Miki's POV^~<strong>

"UWAH….!"Teriak histeris para NL the fans-club Yoru, seorang kucing (?) yang baru saja kutemui.

Hah...

Oh iya, bukannya tadi aku mengejar Ran.

Untuk apa?

Benar juga! Baju Ran di bagian belakang yang dekat dengan pinggangnya 'kan sobek.

...

"RAANNN...!" Aku berteriak, berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Berpikir mungkin saja dia ada di sana.

**_Miki's POV end_**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Ran's POV^~<strong>

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

Aku meninggalkan koperku di kantin...

Akh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa sih...!

Saat aku sampai di kantin. "Ha' Ada!" Seruku senang.

Semuanya masih ada di bangku, koper warna pink, dan tasku. Aku berjalan ke bangku itu dan langsung mengambil semua barang – barangku. Di sini cukup sepi, hampir tidak ada orang. Mungkin hanya ada 2 sampai 3 orang saja.

Aku keluar dari kantin, tiba – tiba...

"Baju yang bagus _nya~_" Kata seseorang dari belakangku sambil terkikik setelah itu.

Eh!

"A-Apa kau bilang?" Kataku sambil membalikkan badan. Mencari asal suara itu.

"Lho? Kok nggak ada orang?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku di sini _nya~!_"Kata orang itu. Aku menoleh ke atas pohon yang tidak jauh dengan tempatku berdiri.

"Eh… K-kau ini siapa?"Tanyaku sambil mendekat ke pohon dan menoleh ke atas. Dimana orang yang berbicara tadi duduk di ranting pohon dengan membawa tas biola.

"Kau sendiri 'kan _nya~_?" Tanyanya, terlihat seperti berjaga - jaga agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku Yoru _nya~_" Katanya berbisik.

Aneh, rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Rambut indigo, membawa biola…

Siapa ya…

…

Aku terus mencoba mengingat – ingat.

…

… !

"Hah! K-KAU ORANG POPULER YANG FOTONYA TERPAJANG DI MADING BERSAMA FOTO KISEKI-_KUN_ 'KAN!"Seruku tiba – tiba setelah aku mengingat dengan jelas.

"Sh-Shttt…. Jangan keras – keras bicaranya _nya~_!"Katanya sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Dengan maksud diamlah.

Aku menutup dengan keras mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Sekarang aku tau kenapa dia ada di atas pohon. Pasti dikejar – kejar fansnya.

Hm... Lebih baik aku pergi.

Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku.

_Greb_

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memegang tanganku.

"Hai, Hinamori-_san_." Sapa seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah Kiseki_-kun_.

Apa? Kiseki-_kun_!

"Ki-Kiseki-_kun_…!"Seruku agak kaget melihat orang yang menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini _nya~_?" Kata Yoru yang kemudian turun dari pohon, seperti nada kebencian.

Kiseki_-kun_ membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Yoru."Rupanya kau Kitty Kid!"Katanya mengejek. Sepertinya mereka bermusuhan.

"Apa kau bilang _nya~_! Dasar, Kiddy King!" Kata Yoru yang juga membalas mengejek.

Mereka saling mengejek. Eh.

Wajah mereka terlihat saling membenci.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan…?'_

Pikirku gelisah melihat keduanya, sepertinya Yoru dan Kiseki_-kun_ mau bertengkar.

Yoru melangkah ke arah Kiseki-_kun_.Dan tepat di depannya.

"Kitty Kid…!" Seru Kiseki dengan wajah mengancam. "Kiddy King…!" Seru Yoru dengan wajah yang juga mengancam.

Lalu mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka, dan bersiap – siap dengan posisi akan memukul.

"Kitty Kid!" "Kiddy King!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka akan saling memukul, eh bertengkar.

"Kalian berdua…! Hentikan!" Teriakku sambil melangkah cepat ka arah mereka dan menggenggam tangan Yoru dan Kiseki-_kun_ yang terlihat akan saling memukul. Mencoba menghentikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan posisi tadi. Tangan kananku memegang tangan kanan Yoru, dan tangan kiriku memengang tangan kanan Kiseki-_kun_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Tapi Yoru mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kata "_nya~_".

"Ka-Kalian berdua hentikan!"Seruku masih menggenggam tangan mereka.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu _nya~_!" Bentak Yoru yang kemudian menarik dengan keras tangan kanannya dari genggamanku.

"Ka-Kalian jangan bertengkar!"Seruku menyentak ke wajah Yoru.

"Siapa yang bertengkar?"Tanya Kiseki-_kun_ dengan nada halus. Lalu aku menghadap ke arah Kiseki-_kun._

"Barusan kalian akan saling memukul 'kan?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa yang mau memukul sih _nya~_?" Kata Yoru. "Kami mau bertanding batu gunting kertas, Hinamori-_san_!" Kata Kiseki-_kun _menambahkan_._

"Eh?" Aku sweatdrop, dan semburat merah muda mengiasi pipiku. Akh, aku malu.

"E-Eh… M-Maafkan aku!"Kataku sambil melepaskan genggamanku dari tangan kanan Kiseki_-kun_.

Lho, kenapa ya?Kok Kiseki-_kun_ tidak melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggamanku sebelumnya.

"Ka-Kalian sih, memasang wajah yang kelihatannya saling bermusuhan…" Kataku. "Me-memangnya kalian mau tanding batu gunting kertas untuk apa?" tambahku dengan hiasan semburat merah muda di pipiku. [hiasan? Memangnya accessories… =.=" : Readers]

"Untuk siapa yang akan menyiapkan sarapan _nya~_" Kata Yoru.

"Sarapan?"Tanyaku bingung.

"Karena kami sekamar asrama, kami selalu bertanding batu gunting kertas untuk siapa yang akan menyiapakan makanan untuk sarapan."Kata Kiseki-_kun _menjelaskan. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membeli sendiri – sendiri?"Tanyaku.

"Karena itu adalah permainan kami _nya~_, kalau tidak bisa menyiapakan makanan untuk sarapan, sebagai hukumannya akan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang dan makan malam _nya~_. Menarik 'kan _nya~_" Kata Yoru menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sekarang aku mengerti.

Sebuah permainan laki – laki.

"Aku heran kenapa aku harus sekamar lagi dengan dia!"Kata Kiseki_-kun_ sambil menunjuk jari ke arah Yoru. Sepertinya tidak terima.

"Karena keberuntunganku untuk tidak perlu melubangi dompetku soal membeli makanan _nya~_" Kata Yoru gembira.

Sepertinya Kiseki-_kun_ sering kalah. Aku hanya sweatdrop.

"RAN!"Panggil seseorang tiba – tiba dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat, "Miki!" Kataku memastikan.

Dia berlari ngos ngosan. Dan saat berada di depanku, "Ra…Ran…Bajumu…Bajumu sobek… tau'…" Katanya antara nafasnya.

"Bajuku?" Tanyaku. "Sobek…"Jawab Miki datar.

…

…

"U-Uwah….!" Teriakku. "Ba-bagaimana aku bisa lupa sih!" Kataku sambil mencoba untuk menutupi sobekan di bajuku yang ada di dekat pinggang sebelah kiriku ini.

Wajahku merah. Malu.

Lalu."Nih," Kata seorang cowok dari belakangku. Aku menoleh, memastikan siapa yang berkata tadi. "Pakailah…" Kata Kiseki-_kun_ sambil memberikan jaket yang dipakainya padaku.

"E-Eh…" Wajahku langsung merah.

"Pakai saja Ran…" Kata Miki dengan nada menggoda. Tentu saja karena tahu kalau orang yang memberi jaket padaku ini adalah cowok yang kukagumi.

"Mi-Miki!"Kataku emosi pada Miki. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Kiseki-_kun_ dan, "Te-Terima kasih ya Kiseki-_kun_…" Kataku gugup dengan wajah merah.

"Tidak masalah."Katanya lalu tersenyum padaku. Ya ampun... keren sekali kalau dia tersenyum... X')

Lalu aku melingkarkan lengan jaket Kiseki_-kun_ ke pinggangku dan mengikatnya untuk menutupi bajuku yang sobek.

**_Ran's POV end_**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Normal's POV^~<strong>

Kiseki meminjamkan jaketnya pada Ran. "Aku akan mengembalikannya besok." Kata Ran pada Kiseki sambil menyentuh jaket milik Kiseki yang dilingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Dengan maksud jaket ini yang akan dikembalikan besok.

"Oke!" Seru Kiseki singkat.**  
><strong>

Yoru yang ada di samping Kiseki tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "_Kiseki begitu ramah pada perempuan itu nya~" _Pikir Yoru.

"Yuk kita kembali ke asrama!" Ajak Miki.

"Ayo!" Seru Ran, Kiseki, dan Yoru bersamaan. Tetapi Yoru mengakhirinya pakai "_nya~_". Biasa, 'cat-like'.

Lalu mereka berempat berjalan menuju gedung asrama. Kiseki dan Yoru berada di depan Ran dan Miki.

.

.

Saat ada di lorong gedung asrama, Ran dan Miki masih terlihat mengikuti Kiseki dan Yoru.

"Lho?Kenapa kalian mengikuti kami _nya~_?" Tanya Yoru yang kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu asrama bernomer 205. Tepat di sebelah kiri dari ruangan Ran dan Miki setelah ruangan nomer 204.

"Siapa yang ngikutin sih!"Seru Ran dan Miki bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar mereka, nomer 203.

Sebelum Ran akan membuka pintu kamarnya dan Miki...

_Cklek_

Dia melihat Kiseki membuka pintu kamar nomer 205 yang ada di sebelahnya dan Yoru.

"Lho?Itu kamarmu?"Tanya Ran pada Kiseki sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan yang dibuka Kiseki.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Hinamori-_san_?" Tanya Kiseki.

"Ini ruanganku."Kata Ran sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangannya dan Miki.

"Wah… ternyata kita bertetangga…" Kata Kiseki yang kemudian tersenyum pada Ran.

Wajah Ran menjadi merah dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil menggeret kopernya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kiseki pada Miki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dan Ran.

"Entahlah…" Kata Miki sambil tersenyum, terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya mengikuti Ran dan menutup pintu.

"Eh?" Bingung Kiseki.

"Hey, Kiseki!"Kata Yoru memanggil Kiseki, mencoba mendapat perhatiannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kiseki singkat.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik pada cewek berambut pink itu _nya~_" Kata Yoru dengan nada menggoda.

"Sebagai orang populer 'kan harus terkenal baik." Kata Kiseki.

'_Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kiseki nya~'_

Pikir Yoru. Meskipun percaya, sebenarnya dia masih curiga pada Kiseki. Karena dia tidak pernah sebaik itu pada seorang perempuan, pikir Yoru.

.

Sementara Ran dan Miki di dalam kamar asrama mereka.

"Ran, betapa senangnya dirimu..." Kata Miki menggoda setelah menutup pintu.

"A-Apa sih!" Kata Ran_ blushing_.

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat merah Ran?" Tanya Miki menggoda sambil mendekat ke Ran.

"T-Tidak... Tidak merah kok...!" Kata Ran mencoba meyakinkan Miki. Masih _blushing_.

"Hm... Baik, aku mengerti." Kata Miki yang kemudian menuju ke dekat lemari, melanjutkan beres – beresnya.

Ran pun juga mendekat ke lemari untuk membereskan barang bawaannya.

.

Di lain tempat. Suu dan Daiya berada di ruangan asrama yang bernomer 204, tepat di sebelah ruangan Ran dan Miki.

Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau ruangan di sebelah milik mereka adalah tempat Ran dan Miki. Karena Suu dan Daiya masuk ke ruangan mereka saat Miki dan Ran berada di aula sekolah bersama Yoru dan Kiseki.

"Hey, Daiya. Senang bisa sekamar denganmu _desu~_" Kata Suu yang membaringan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Iya. Aku juga senang." Kata Daiya tersenyum sambil duduk mendengarkan musik dari head-setnya. Hanya karena mereka sudah selesai membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Ran dan Miki ada di mana ya...?" Tanya Daiya penasaran memikirkan ruangan Ran dan Miki.

"_Desu~_? aku juga ingin tahu_ desu~_" Kata Suu juga penasaran.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke aula asrama?" Ajak Daiya pada Suu, hanya karena merasa bosan di dalam ruangan.

"Ayo _desu~_" Kata Suu setuju sembari turun dari kasur.

.

Saat mereka berjalan di lorong gedung asrama, mereka melihat sebuah poster yang terpajang di mading.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan membaca poster itu.

'Konser Hoshina kembar setelah pertemuan siswa – siswi baru di aula sekolah'

"Hoshina?" Gumam Daiya sambil memandangi foto 2 orang di poster itu.

"Mereka itu penyanyi yang baru terkenal beberapa minggu ini _desu~_" Kata Suu menunjuk ke arah poster.

"Mereka ini-" Kata Daiya.

"Hei….! Mizuki_-san_!" Sela seseorang berteriak dari jauh.

Daiya dan Suu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan terdapat dua orang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. (siapa?)

**_Normal's POV end_**

* * *

><p>v<p>

v

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan author<strong> : Karena ini fic pertamaku, mungkin ada kata2 atau tulisan yang mbulet ya…? Ehehe… Mohon maaf ya minna! Dan mohon bantuan jika minna bersedia membetulkan kata2 atau tulisan yang menurut minna kurang enak dibaca, di Review or PM. Thanks. ^.^

* * *

><p>time to 'ENDING TALKSHOW!'<p>

Note = Amu hadir

**Aiko : Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya minna-chan! ^.^ Akhirnya... Amu bisa ikut di Talkshow**

**Amu : Ini semua karena kamu bilang akan membuat fic tentangku :)**

**Ikuto : Salah, yang benar tentangmu dan aku. *menyeringai***

**Amu : H-Hei! Kenapa harus bersamamu!**

**Ikuto : Karena Tadase sudah berpasangan dengan si gadis Perancis itu.**

**Amu : Hah! Tadase sama Lulu! *syok***

**Ikuto : Iya, Toh, dia nggak ada di Talkshow lagi. Sedang sibuk kencan.**

**Amu : L-Lho? Memangnya tadi Tadase ada di Talkshow?**

**Aiko : Iya, aku mengundangnya tadi. Kamu sih... nggak mau ikut.**

**Amu : U-Uh... Kenapa aku tidak dikasih tau...**

**Ikuto : Daripada sama Tadase, mending sama aku. *menyeringai***

**Amu : N-No way! *blush***

**Ikuto : Daripada kamu nggak ada pasangannya.**

**Amu : Aku nggak setujuu...!  
><strong>

**Ikuto : Tapi para readers setuju tuh... Iya 'kan readers! *menghadap ke arah readers***

**Aiko : Hei, daripada bicarain rencana fic keduaku, mending bicarain fic ini dulu deh! Yang ini belum selesai tau'...  
><strong>

**Amu : Bener tuh!**

**Ikuto : Oke, oke. Silahkan REVIEW minna! Jangan lupa, setuju ya readers! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-REVIEW-<strong>

**-v-**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT ::: Chara School! © 'Me' Fujiwara Aiko**_

_**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship  
><strong>_

_**Rated : T (sebelumnya K+)  
><strong>_

_**Warning : gajeness, anehness, typos, OC, OOC, dwwl. (baru kali ini ngasih warning)**_

* * *

><p><strong>- - - -C- -H- -A- -R- -A- - -S- -C- -H- -O- -O- -L-!- - - -<strong>

* * *

><p>time to 'OPENING TALKSHOW!'<p>

**Amu : Ohayou/Konichiwa/Konbanwa (terserah kapanpun waktu readers baca fic ini). Yosh! Chara School kembali... and here chapter ke-3! :)**

**Ikuto : Dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan author meng-update fic ini.**

**Amu, Ikuto : Gomenasai **_**minna**_**... *menundukkan badan 350 derajat #PLAK 90 derajat maksudku***

**Amu : Hei Ikuto, Ai**_**-chan**_** dimana?**

**Ikuto : Sibuk bikin tahu goreng untuk kita.**

**Aiko : *ngelempar panci ke arah Ikuto dari lantai bawah (?) dan tepat sasaran* Enak saja bikin tahu goreng! Gue lagi sibuk bikin balasan untuk para reviewer nih! *njerit pake toa***

**Ikuto : Bodoh! Kalo gitu nggak usah ngelempar panci dong! Kalo kepala gue benjol gimana!**

**Aiko : Nggak usah protes! Cepet mulai tuh Talkshownya, gue sibuk nih! *ngomong pake toa***

**Ikuto : Iya iya... Nah Amu, yuk kita mulai.**

**Amu : Oke! Nah minna-san, silahkan READ dan REVIEW!**

**Ikuto : Happy reading!**

**Aiko : Woi! Kalian nggak lupa sesuatu? Kasih tau ke reader kalo ada acara baru! *njerit pake toa***

**Ikuto : Iya iya. Nah, minna-san, author membuat acara baru yaitu acara bikin tahu goreng-  
><strong>

**Aiko : *ngelempar pake wajan**** ke arah Ikuto **** dari lantai bawah (?) dan tepat sasaran lagi (nih author hebat banget)* WOI! Dari tadi lo ngomongin tahu goreng mulu! Ngomong yang bener! *treak - treak pake toa***

**Ikuto : Woi! Nggak usah ngelempar wajan dong! Hampir aja lo ngerusak wajah rupawan gue!**

**Aiko : Udah! Cepet kasih tau para readers sana! *mbentak pake toa***

**Ikuto : Iya...Iya... Nah, minna-san, author akan membuat acara baru yaitu acara pembacaan balasan untuk para reviewer. Lanjutkan Amu**

**Amu : Yang akan dibacakan di setiap ending talkshow, dan dimulai adalah nanti. Kalian yang ingin dibacakan balasannya juga, silahkan review ya~ Terima kasih~**

**Ikuto : Nah Amu, makan tahu goreng yuk, di restoran sebelah sana *nunjuk warteg di depan studio Chara School***

**Amu : Oke!**

**Aiko : *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p>Cerita sebelumnya...<p>

"Mizuki!" Teriak dua orang dari arah kiri Suu dan Daiya. Mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Dan dilihatnya dua orang cewek sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3 :<strong>

****Before the Concert Begin  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Normal's POV^~<strong>

Daiya menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Suu 'pun ikut menoleh saat mendengar nama Daiya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dan mereka pergoki dua orang sedang melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Dua orang tadi berlari kecil menghampiri Daiya dan Suu, tapi langkah mereka lebih tertuju pada Daiya.

"Hai Mizuki_-san_!" Sapa orang yang berambut pirang.

"Oh, hai." Balas Daiya.

"Mizuki_-san_, kau akan datang ke konser kami besok 'kan?" Tanya orang yang berambut ungu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Daiya singkat sambil tersenyum. "oh iya Suu, kenalkan, ini Hoshina kembar." Tambahnya memperkenalkan dua orang yang menghampirinya barusan pada Suu.

"K-Kalian Hoshina kembar _desu_! ?" Kaget Suu saat melihat dua orang itu.

Dua orang tadi 'pun menoleh ke arah Suu.

"Iya, kami temannya Mizuki_-san_!" Jawab orang yang berambut ungu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Hoshina El." Kata orang yang berambut pirang. "Kalau aku Il." Tambah orang berambut ungu.

"N-Namaku Akiyanagi Suu _desu~_." Kata Suu meperkenalkan diri. "T-Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan idola!" Tambahnya kagum.

Dua orang tadi hanya tersenyum, yang tidak lain adalah Hoshina Il dan Hoshina El.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hoshina Il<strong>

Umur 13 tahun – Kelas 1 SMP

**Ciri - ciri**: Rambut pendek berwarna ungu gelap. Mata berwarna merah. Selalu memakai bando berbentuk sungut devil. Saudara kembar El. Suka mebawa gitar dipunggungya, yang biasanya dipakai saat konser. Seorang gitaris sekaligus penyanyi bersama adiknya, El. Sifatanya kadang bisa jahat dan bisa baik.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hoshina El<strong>

Umur 13 tahun – Kelas 1 SMP

**Ciri – ciri** : Rambut pirang sepundak. Selalu memakai bando berbentuk lingkaran angel. Saudara kembar Il. Seorang penyanyi bersama kakaknya, Il. Matanya selalu tertutup, dan belum ada yang tahu model matanya saat dibuka (termasuk author). Bahkan Il 'pun juga tidak tau. Inilah misteri yang belum terpecahkan dari El. Sifatnya seperti malaikat, tapi kadang bisa juga menyeramkan.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Il dan El tidak terlihat kembar dari penampilan. Tapi karena lahir bersamaan, banyak yang bilang mereka adalah Hoshina kembar.<p>

"Salam kenal Akiyanagi_-san_!" Kata El sambil menjabah tangan Suu.

"S-Salam kenal juga _desu~_" balas Suu agak gugup.

"Salam kenal Akiyanagi_-san_!" Kata Il.

"Salam kenal juga _desu~_" Balas Suu.

"Mizuki_-san_, Akiyanagi_-san_, kami duluan ya." Pamit El pada Daiya dan Suu.

"Eh kemana?" Tanya Daiya.

"Ke asrama. Karena tadi kami latihan menyanyi untuk persiapan konser besok." Jawab Il menjelaskan. "Kalian jangan lupa datang ya!" Pesan El.

"Tentu!" Jawab Daiya dan Suu bersamaan.

Il dan El pun pergi meninggalkan Daiya dan Suu menuju ke kamar asrama mereka.

"D-Daiya, tak kusangka kau kenal dengan mereka _desu_!" Seru Suu agak tidak percaya.

"Ehehe. Itu karena kami teman sekelas. Dan kebetulan tadi tempat dudukku berdekatan dengan mereka" Jelas Daiya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah... senangnya_~desu_..." Kagum Suu.

"Nah, kita ke aula sekarang?" Ajak Daiya.

"Hm." Suu hanya mengangguk, menandakan "ya".

.

Skip time. (author lupa mau dibikin kayak gimana, karena sudah lama dokumennya nggak dilanjutin + dilantarkan + malas ngetiknya **#dibantai readers**)

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Suu dan Daiya telah kembali ke asrama mereka untuk merasakan hangat di balik selimut.

Ucapan selamat malam terucap dari mulut mereka. Perlahan-lahan mata mereka pun terpejam dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

.

Di lain tempat di ruangan asrama Miki dan Ran.

Terlihat Ran telah berbaring di atas kasur dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang hangat. Tapi matanya belum terpejam karena melihat teman sekamarnya masih terlihat sibuk di meja.

"Kamu ngapain sih Miki?" Tanya Ran dengan suara pelannya karena mengantuk.

"Aku sedang membuat karya seniku untuk kukirim ke majalah." Jawab Miki tanpa menoleh ke arah Ran.

"Apa tidak bisa dilanjutkan besok?" Tanya Ran lagi.

"Tenang...sebentar lagi selesai." Jawab Miki masih tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Baik... berjuanglah..." Kata Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Kata Miki yang kali ini menoleh ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"_Oyazuminasai_..." Kata Ran dengan suara semakin melemah karena mengantuknya yang mulai memaksanya untuk tidur.

"_Oyazumi_." Balas Miki yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.50 yang sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan tengah malam.

Terlihat Miki baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Akhirnya... selesai juga..." Gumamnya lemah dan kemudian...

_Bruk_

Miki pun jatuh tertidur di atas mejanya karena rasa kantuknya yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba. Matahari mulai memunculkan dirinya dari timur bumi.

.

Sekitar pukul 05.00 Ran bangun untuk mematikan jam wekernya yang berbunyi.

"Hoahh..." Ran menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas. "Miki?" Gumamnya saat menoleh ke arah Miki yang tidur di mejanya.

Ran pun turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati Miki. Dia memperhatikan hasil karya Miki yang ada di meja.

"Rupanya dia menggambar...eh, itu kan sudah biasa dilakukannya." Gumam Ran lalu tersenyum.

Perlahan Ran pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Miki dan mengoyang-goyangkannya sedikit.

"Miki...bangun, sudah pagi." Kata Ran dengan nada lembutnya agar tidak membuat Miki kaget.

Perlahan Miki membuka matanya.

"Ran..." Gumam Miki saat melihat orang yang membangunkannya.

Ran pun hanya memberikan senyum pada Miki.

"Kau akan mengirim itu?" Tanya Ran sambil menunjuk hasil gambar Miki yang ada di atas meja.

"Eh? Oh gambar ini...Iya..." Jawabnya setengah sadar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok aku di sini?" Tanya Miki sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Kamu ketiduran di situ." Jawab Ran sambil merapikan tempat tidur.

Setelah merapikian kasur, Ran pun berbalik dan memberi tahu sesuatu pada Miki.

"Apa kamu akan mengirim gambarmu sepulang sekolah? Nanti ada konser Hoshina kembar loh." Kata Ran memberi tahu.

"Ah, betul juga!" Seru Miki baru ingat dengan menepuk dahinya.

"Jadi, kamu akan mengirimnya kapan?" Tanya Ran.

"mm..." Miki berpikir. "Aku tetap akan mengirmnya sepulang sekolah." Kata Miki tegas.

"Kamu yakin melewatkan konser Hoshina kembar?" Tanya Ran lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku tidak lama." Kata Miki yang kemudian memasukkan gambarnya ke dalam map.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Kata Ran.

.

Setelah mandi, berpakaian seragam, sarapan roti dan sudah menata buku, Ran dan Miki pun siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah Chara School.

Ran memakai kemeja putih dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu. Dasi dan roknya berwarna merah. Kaus kakinya putih selutut, dengan sepatu fantofel berwarna coklat. Untuk rambutnya, Ran menguncirnya menjadi satu yang diarahkan ke kiri dan tidak lupa dengan hiasan jepit heart di dekatnya.

Untuk Miki, seragamnya sama seperti Ran, hanya saja dia tidak memakai sweater abu-abu melainkan rompi hitam. Dia juga memakai celana leging hitam yang sedikit panjang dari roknya. Lalu dia memakai kaus kaki yang dilengkuk menjadi pendek berwarna putih, dan sepatu fantofel berwarna coklat gelap seperti Ran. Untuk rambutnya, Miki memakai topi yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya dan hanya kelihatan poninya saja (terlihat seperti pelukis). Dan tidak lupa hiasan jepit spade di dekat poninya sebelah kiri.

Ran dan Miki pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Tapi ketika mereka mengunci pintu kamar asrama mereka...

_Jgrek_

Terdengar suara seseorang keluar dari kamar sebelah mereka, yaitu kamar nomor 204.

Terlihat 2 orang perempuan keluar dari sana, yang sangat tidak asing di mata Ran dan Miki.

"SUU! DAIYA!" Seru Ran dan Miki bersamaan.

Dua perempuan tadi pun menoleh, yang tidak lain adalah Suu dan Daiya. Mereka berdua juga tampak kaget melihat Miki dan Ran ada di sana.

"Lho? Kalian..." Kata Daiya saat melihat mereka.

"Suu, Daiya, kalian sekamar?" Tanya Ran.

"Iya, kami sekamar _desu~_ dan ini kamar kami." Jawab Suu yang kemudian menunjukkan ruangan asramnya dan Daiya.

"Wah... berarti kalian tetanggaku dong!" Kata Miki kagum.

"Memangnya kamarmu ada dimana_~desu_?" Tanya Suu pada Miki.

"Di situ, di kamar nomor 203 bersama Ran." Kata Miki sambil menunjuk kamar asramanya dan Ran.

"WAH..." Kagum Suu dan Daiya.

"Nah, kita berangkat yuk." Ajak Ran.

"AYO!" Seru ketiga lainnya kompak.

.

.

Skip time

.

Pulang sekolah.

.

Terlihat begitu banyak siswa Chara School berkumpul di aula sekolah untuk menantikan sesuatu.

"Kapan konsernya dimulai sih..." Yap, itulah yang terucap dari mulut setiap siswa yang ada di aula sekolah tersebut. Mereka sedang menanti-nantikan konser Hoshina kembar. Penyanyi yang baru terkenal dan merupakan siswi dari Chara School.

Selagi menantikan konsernya dimulai, terlihat Ran, Miki, Suu dan Daiya ada di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Miki." Pesan Ran pada Miki ketika dia akan bergegas meninggalkannya dan Suu dan Daiya.

"Ok!" Serunnya.

"Cepat kembali _desu_, konsernya akan segera dimulai!" Seru Suu pada saudaranya yang berlari meninggalkannya dan Ran dan Daiya.

"Tentuuu!" Serunya dari kejauhan.

"Nah, kita nunggu di dalam saja yuk." Ajak Ran pada yang lainnya.

"Ayo!" Sahut Daiya dan Suu setuju.

**_Normal's POV end_**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Miki's POV^~<strong>

Aku terus berlari menuju ke kantor pos untuk mengirim hasil karyaku ke alamat majalah, sehingga aku bisa mendapat uang. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu merepotkan ayah dan ibu.

Tapi tunggu.

"Aku 'kan tidak tau kantor posnya berada! WAH... Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak bertanya dulu! Akh!" Keluhku menyalahlan diri.

Rasanya aku baru sadar dari mimpi. Aku 'kan sedang ada di luar kota.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana! Apa kembali ke sekolah?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri semakin gelisah.

Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berhenti di belakangku.

"Kau mau kemana _nya_?" Tanya orang yang ada di belakangku.

Aku yang mendengar itu pun langsung berbalik dan melihat seorang anak yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Laki-laki berambut indigo berantakan, dan selalu mengakhiri perkataanya pakai "_nya!_" seperti kucing.

"Tsukiyomi?" Kataku saat melihat orang yang mengajakku bicara.

"Kau kelihatan sangat gelisah _nya_" Kata laki-laki itu yang tidak lain adalah Tsukiyomi Yoru, cowok yang sangat terkenal di sekolahku.

"Eh, aku mau kemana itu 'kan bukan urusanmu. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini, apa kau tidak menonton konser Hoshina kembar?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"Aku bukan penggemarnya _nya_, jadi tidak masalah kalau tidak menonton _nya~_" Jawabnya santai.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau adalah pemain biola terkenal di sekolah, apa kau tidak ikut memainkan biolamu di atas panggung?" Tanyaku yang kali ini memakai nada biasa.

"Aku tidak memainkan biola untuk didengar banyak orang _nya_. Aku hanya memainkan biola untukku sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu _nya~_" Kata Yoru yang kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Terlihat seperti orang keren. =.=

"Eh, tunggu! Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke kantor pos?" Tanyaku pada Yoru ketika aku ingat kalau Yoru adalah kakak kelasku, dan sudah pasti dia tau tempat - tempat di daerah ini.

Yoru menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Tadi kau bilang itu bukan urusanku 'kan _nya_?" Tanyanya.

"E-Ehm...K-Kumohon, aku tidak tau jalannya dan aku harus cepat-cepat supaya bisa kembali ke sekolah untuk menonton konser Hoshina!" Kataku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yoru mendesah pelan, lalu berbalik arah dan berjalan mendahuluiku. "Ikut aku _nya_." Katanya dengan nada bosan.

Aku merasa lega.

Kemudian aku pun berlari kecil mendekat ke Yoru dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Entah kenapa rasanya wajahku terasa agak panas, apa aku _blushing_. Eh?

Tak lama kemudian sampailah kami di depan kantor pos.

**_Miki's POV end_**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Normal's POV^~<strong>

Saat sampai di depan kantor pos, Yoru menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti Miki.

"Nah, sudah sampai _nya_." Kata Yoru.

"T-Terima kasih, Tsukiyomi." Kata Miki agak gugup dengan semburat merah muda menghiasai pipinya.

"Panggil aku Yoru saja _nya_." Kata Yoru yang terlihat agak tidak suka saat dia dipanggil Tsukiyomi.

Miki telihat bingung, tapi dia menurut saja.

Lalu dia pun masuk ke dalam kantor pos untuk mengirimkan gambarnya.

Setelah selesai, Miki pun menghela napas lega karena akhirnya dia bisa mengirim hasil karyanya.

Kemudian dia cepat-cepat keluar untuk kembali ke sekolah agar bisa melihat konser Hoshina kembar.

Tapi saat ada di depan kantor pos, dia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Yoru yang masih berdiri di depan kantor pos.

Miki pun mendekat ke Yoru.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Miki.

"Kenapa? Karena aku menunggumu _nya~_" Jawab Yoru.

Wajah Miki pun tiba-tiba menjadi merah mendengar jawaban Yoru.

"A-Aku 'kan tidak menyuruhmu menungguku!" Seru Miki agak tergagap.

Yoru tidak menjawab tapi kemudian di berjongkok di depan Miki dengan posisi siap untuk menggendongnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Miki bingung.

"Cepat naik _nya_." Kata Yoru.

"K-Kenapa?" Tanya Miki lagi.

"Kau bilang kau ingin melihat konser Hoshina _nya_! jadi cepatlah." Kata Yoru sedikit memaksa.

"Aku 'kan punya ka-" Yoru memotong perkataan Miki. "Cepatlah _nya_!" Seru Yoru membentak.

Miki hanya terdiam, dan terlihat wajahnya semakin memerah. Dengan rasa agak berat hati, dia pun menuruti perkataan Yoru dan naik ke punggungnya.

Yoru pun berdiri.

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Miki gugup.

"Pegangan yang kuat _nya_!" Pesan Yoru tidak menjawab perkataan Miki dengan posisi bersiap-siap untuk melompat ke atas pohon.

Sebelum Miki mau bertanya lagi, Yoru langsung melompat ke atas bangunan yang tidak terlalu tinggi ke atas bangunan yang tidak terlalu tinggi lainnya dengan ringannya seperti kucing.

Miki berteriak ketakuatan dan berpegangan erat dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yoru. [Aiko ;; Amu :*blush + nosebleed*]

"Y-Y-Yoruuu!" Teriak Miki yang ketakutan dengan sembutan merah menghiasi pipinya. Mengingat kalau dia takut ketinggian.

"Diamlah _nya_!" Bentak Yoru.

Miki hanya terdiam dan berpegangan semakin erat dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Yoru.

Tidak lama kemuadian.

_Tep_

Yoru berhenti.

"Nah sudah sampai _nya~_" Kata Yoru.

"B-Benarkah?" Tanya Miki nggak percaya.

"Belum sih nya, tapi kita nggak jauh kok dari sekolah kok. Sisa perjalanannnya kamu tempuh sendiri saja ya _nya~_" Kata Yoru santai yang kemudian menurunkan Miki perlahan.

"Yoru..." Kata Miki belum selesai.

"Ada apa _nya_?" Tanya Yoru

...

...

"APA KAU GILA MENURUNKANKU DI ATAS POHON!" Bentak Miki sambil menarik seragam Yoru ala preman.

"Memangnya kenapa _nya_?" Tanya Yoru agak membentak.

"Kau gila! Aku ini bukan kucing tau!" Bentak Miki lebih keras.

"Aku juga bukan kucing _nya!_" Bentak Yoru.

"Tapi kau selalu mengakhiri kata- katamu dengan _nya nya nya_ dan tingkah lakumu seperti- Huah!" Miki terus membentak Yoru sampai akhirnya ranting yang diinjaknya patah, dan otomatis Miki jatuh.

Miki memejamkan matanya. Bersiap – siap untuk menahan rasa sakit apabila dia jatuh dan terbentur tanah, tapi...

_Greb_

Miki masih menutup matanya, tapi dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit, melainkan "hangat..." bisiknya.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia baru sadar kalau ternyata Yoru menangkapnya ala pengantin.

"T-Tunggu! Kenapa kau membawaku seperti ini!" Bentak Miki.

"Hei! Baru saja kau mau mati _nya_! Seharusnya kau kan bilang terima kasih!" Pinta atau bentak Yoru plus pasang wajah sebel.

Miki membuang muka plus pasang wajah sebel juga.

_'Dasar, cewek yang nggak berterima kasih nya.'_ Batin Yoru.

Yoru pun menurunkan Miki.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya _nya_!" Pamit Yoru dengan nada agak kesal.

Miki masih membuang mukanya, dan dengan rasa masih kesal Yoru pun mulai mengambil ancang – ancang akan melompat.

"_M-Matte_!" Seru Miki.

Yoru yang akan melompat pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Miki.

"Ada apa _nya_?" Tanya Yoru masih dengan nada agak kesal.

"_A-Arigato_." Kata Miki sedikit nggak ikhlas tanpa memandang wajah orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Yoru tampak kaget melihatnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Shf, _doita_ _nya_." Jawab Yoru singkat dengan nada yang lembut.

Miki yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Yoru. Dan dilihatnya Yoru yang masih memandanginya. Otomatis wajah Miki pun mulai dihiasi semburat merah muda.

"Aku pergi _nya_. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Yoru yang kemudian pergi (baca : lompat) meninggalkan Miki yang masih blushing memandangnya.

"Yoru..._-kun_..." Bisik Miki.

Miki yang kemudian sadar dari lamunannya langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya untuk cepat – cepat kembali ke sekolah.

"A-Apa yang terjadi barusan... perasaan apa ini... kenapa aku jadi merasa berdebar – debar seperti ini..." Pertanyaan itulah yang melintas di pikiran Miki saat itu.

Setibanya di depan sekolah, Miki disambut dengan ketiga temannya. Yap, Ran, Suu, dan Daiya.

"Hosh...hosh...Maaf...semuanya...aku agak lama..." Kata Miki antara napas terengah - engahnya karena habis berlari.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau datang." Kata Ran.

"Kau ketinggalan satu lagu _desu~_" Kata Suu.

"haah syukur deh..." Kata Miki sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Nah, kita nonton bersama yuk." Ajak Daiya.

"_Haiik!_" Sahut Ran, Miki dan Suu kompak.

.

.

"Akiyanagi...Miki..." Gumam Yoru yang duduk di atas pohon dekat sekolah sambil memandangi Miki yang ada di bawah (baca : aula sekolah) bersama teman – temannya.

"Hei, kau tidak nonton konser?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul di bawah pohon.

Yoru yang mendengar pun langsung mencari asal suara tersebut, dan dipergokinya seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Kiseki?" Kata Yoru memastikan.

"Hm, kau tidak nonton konser?" Tanya anak itu lagi, yang tidak lain adalah Kiseki, teman sekamar Yoru.

"Aku kan bukan fansnya, nggak nonton pun nggak masalah kan _nya~_" Jawab Yoru, mengulangi kata – katanya yang dia jawab pada Miki tadi.

"Sifatmu itu selalu begitu." Kata Kiseki.

"Sifat seperti apa _nya_?" Tanya Yoru.

"Lupakan." Jawab Kiseki dengan nada bosan.

.

.

Di aula sekolah terlihat begitu ramai karena adanya konser Hoshina. Para siswa yang menontonnya pun ikut bernyanyi dan bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan.

Selain konser Hoshina kembar, ada juga lagu – lagu lain yang disumbangkan oleh siswa – siswi dari kelas Sing.

Setelah itu Hoshina kembar pun kembali membawakan lagu yang berjudul "Take it Easy!" (Aiko : Lagu asli milik Buono!, dipake buat ending SC Doki yang ke [author lupa]).

Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang menonton saat itu pun terus bergoyang dan menyanyi mengikuti alunan musik dengan antusiasnya. Untungnya nggak sampai ricuh.

Selanjutnya panggung diisi dengan sebuah dance yang disumbangkan oleh siswa dari kelas Dance. Dance ini dilakukan oleh 5 orang pemain, dengan gerakan musik dari lagu Minna Daisuki (Aiko : Lagu asli milik Buono!, dipake buat opening SC yang ke 4 [klo nggak salah]).

Dan akhirnya konser ditutup dengan sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan El dan Il yang berjudul Over the Rainbow (yang satu ini lagu milik Buono! yang paling difavoritin sama author ;; reader : perasaan dari tadi lagunya Buono terus yang dipake. ;; Aiko : maklumlah, aku kan author (gaje) penggila lagunya Buono!).

.

.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Saat itu jam menunjukkan sekitar pukul 20.00. Saat dimana rasa kantuk mulai memaksa mata untuk tidur.

.

Ran dan Miki terlihat sudah membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur.

"_Oyasumi_ Miki..." Kata Ran sambil menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"_Oyasumi_ Ran..." Balas Miki sambil memasang senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Ran yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum dan kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya untuk sampai ke dunia mimpi.

Miki masih tersenyum, kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi telentang.

"Hari ini... banyak hal yang terjadi padaku..." Kata Miki dalam hati.

"Yoru..." Gumam Miki ketika dia mengingat hal yang terjadi padanya dengan Yoru hari itu.

"Kenapa ya... aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika di dekatnya..." Pikir Miki sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang terasa berdetak kencang ketika dia mengingat peristiwanya bersama Yoru. Semburat merah pun menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku ingin tau... hal apa lagi yang akan kualami besok..." Gumam Miki, yang kemudian mencoba menutup matanya untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

**_Normal's POV end_**

* * *

><p>v<p>

v

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan author<strong> : Karena ini adalah fic pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang enak dibaca para readers, juga mohon maaf apabila ceritanya jelek... nah silahkan di-review ya~ Review apapun diterima kok (yang pedes sekalipun). Thanks... :)

* * *

><p>Time to 'ENDING TALKSHOW!'<p>

**Aiko : Akhirnya... selesai juga chapter keempatku ini...**

**Amu : Hei! Ini chapter tiga tau.**

**Aiko : Oh iyaya... aku lupa... Ngomong - ngomong, mana tahu goreng buat aku.  
><strong>

**Ikuto : Ah~ tahu gorengnya udah kuhabisin sama Amu tadi. Jadi kami cuma nyisain tempe goreng ini *nyodorin plastik berisi tempe goreng***

**Aiko : Asyik! Makasih Ikuto, Amu!**

**Amu : Douitasimashite desu~  
><strong>

**Ikuto : Ya sudah, kita bacakan balasan untuk para reviewer aja.**

**Aiko and Amu : HAIK!**

**Amu : Biar kita baca mulai periview yang pertama, Rikuo Nurarihiyon, arigatou! Karena Anda sudah menjadi periview yang pertama pada fic' Aiko yang pertama. ^-^ Nah Ai-chan...**

**Aiko : *sibuk makan tempe goreng***

**Amu : WOI, AI-CHAN! GILIRANMU!**

**Aiko : Glek Uhuk uhuk *kelelelekan tempe(le'nya kebanyakan)* Oh iya! **

**Ikuto : Wah... makan mulu...**

**Aiko : Selanjutnya buat ****ChocoCupCake,**** salam kenal juga, wah~ terima kasih atas pujiannya, ngomong – ngomong soal bayangin tokoh – tokoh di fic ini memang susah ya~, Amu dan Ikuto sendiri sebenarnya juga susah bayanginnya. Meski begitu, kami berharap Anda bisa menikmati fic'ku ini...**

**Ikuto : Selanjutnya ****Tsukiyomi Amu-chan Hinamori****, terima kasih sudah meriview dua kali, dan terima kasih sudah setuju pada perkataanku yang kukatakan di ending talkshow di chapter ke-2 *menyeringai***

**Amu : *blushing***

**Aiko : Ngomong - ngomong collab itu apa artinya kolaborasi? Hm... aku nggak kolaborasi sama Yui Hoshina kok, cuma niru cara nulis (bukan nyontek) ficnya aja. Tapi kalau aku lihat - lihat nggak mirip - mirip amat sih... ngomong- ngomong sebenarnya aku kurang ngerti maksudnya Kakak...  
><strong>

**Amu 'n Ikuto : Ya ampun... *sweatdrop*  
><strong>

**Aiko : U-Urusai! Lalu untuk Yagamai-Tha Tha River, terima kasih~ dan ini dia sudah di update chapter ke-3, mohon maaf karena terlambat. Tunggu... Senpai~? Ah ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil Senpai~ *hati berbunga – bunga***

**Amu : Lalu buat **_**Aihara Aya**_**, terima kasih atas idenya untuk bacain balasan para reviewer di talkshow. Dan ini dia chapter ke-3nya. Makasih banyak! :D**

**Ikuto : Selanjutnya untuk ****AeroBoy****, hm... Tadase sama aku janken... di bagian mana ya? Perasaan Aiko nggak masukin aku sama Tadase di ceritanya.**

**Aiko : Mungkin maksudnya Kiseki sama Yoru.**

**Ikuto : Ah~ Bener juga, mereka kan shugo charaku dan shugo charanya Tadase.**

**Amu : Nah, yang terakhir untuk ****Tsukiyomi Titi****, eh... a-aku meninggal dunia... **

**Aiko : U-Uwah! Amu membeku!**

**Ikuto : Wah~ periview yang satu ini hebat banget, bisa bikin Amu membeku. Harus dicatat di World Record nih. (malah bangga!)**

**Aiko : Untuk Titi-Neechan dan Bhisma-Niikun, terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan mohon maaf karena tidak bisa memunculkan Amu, Ikuto dan Tadase... *bungkuk 90 derajat* Insya'allah saya akan memunculkan mereka di fic keduaku.  
><strong>

**Ikuto : Penggemar Tadase yang sangat berat? hei Aiko, apa menurutmu Bhisma ini orangnya gendut? (Bhisma : *siksaan batin*)**

**Aiko : *sweatdrop* M-Mungkin maksudnya penggemar berat Tadase... Itu tulisannya kebalik kayaknya... Ngomong – ngomong, gimana dengan Amu nih?**

**Ikuto : Ah, itu masalah mudah, serahkan padaku.**

**Aiko : B-Baiklah...**

**Ikuto : Amu-chan~ (nada menggoda)**

**Amu : *blushing plus plus hingga melelehkan esnya***

**Aiko : *sweatdrop* h-hebat...**

**Ikuto : Nah, Amu-chan. Kamu bisa ngakhirin nih talkshow.**

**Amu : Oh, Oke. Nah, jangan lupa untuk Read dan Review minna-san.**

**Ikuto : Mohon Review sebanyak – banyaknya, biar si author semangat nulis ficnya. Sehingga dia mau bikin fic keduanya tentang Amuto. Iya kan Amu-chan *menyeringai***

**Amu : TENTU! Eh lho, APA! *blush* T-Tunggu, kenapa kamu panggil aku pakai "–chan"?**

**Ikuto : Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah biasa dipanggil dengan akhiran "–chan"?**

**Amu : T-Tapi kalau kamu yang manggil aku kayak gitu bikin aku merinding tau!**

**Aiko : Kalau nggak mau biar aku saja yang dipanggil "–chan" sama Ikuto! *semangat***

**Ikuto : Amit amit dah...**

**Aiko : #pundung di pojokan**

**Amu : Nah, minna-san, terima kasih atas Review yang telah minna berikan pada kami. Silahkan Review ya~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Japan translator<strong>

Oyasumi/Oyasuminasai : Selamat tidur

Matte : Tunggu

Doita/Doitashimashite : Sama-sama

**(**maaf apabila ada bajep yang terlewatan untuk diartikan ato pengartiannya kurang tepat dll.**)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- - - -C- -H- -A- -R- -A- - -S- -C- -H- -O- -O- -L-!- - - -<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>-SILAHKAN REVIEW-<strong>

**-v-**

**v  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :Shugo Chara! © PEACH-PIT ::: Chara School! © 'Me' Fujiwara Aiko**_

_**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**_

_**Rated : T (sebelumnya K+)**_

_**Warning : gajeness, anehness, typos, OC, OOC, dwwl.**_

* * *

><p><strong>- - - -C- -H- -A- -R- -A- - -S- -C- -H- -O- -O- -L-!- - - -<strong>

* * *

><p>time to 'OPENING TALKSHOW!'<p>

**Aiko : Moshimoshi **_**minna-chan**_**! Yo, kita bertemu lagi!XD**

**Amu : Maaf atas keterlambatan author (gaje) ini mengup-date chapter ke-4 ya**

**Ikuto : Dia kan memang selalu terlambat mengup-date chapter**

**Amu : Benar juga. *mengangguk* Chapter ke-3 kemarin juga terlambat kan? **

**Ikuto : Yap, dia memang author yang-**

**Aiko : Ahh! Sudahlah, jangan dibahas! Nah, minna-san yang baik, here chapter ke-4**

**Amu : READ and REVIEW please.**

**Aiko : Oh, ya. Sebelum itu, ada pembetulan soal FG Yoru. Kami menggantinya menjadi Neko bukan Nekomimi.**

**Amu : Kalau begitu jadilah Neko Lovers untuk FG Yoru**

**Aiko : Kalau inget-nget Neko Lovers jadi keinget Niki Lovers deh...**

**Ikuto : Yak'elah tambah Niki Lovers... -.-**

**Amu : Baiklah minna-san, Opening Talkshow hari ini cuma sampai disini, jadi-**

**Aiko : -happy reading yach! :)**

* * *

><p>Cerita sebelumnya...<p>

"Aku ingin tau... hal apa lagi yang akan kualami besok..." Gumam Miki, kemudian mencoba menutup matanya untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 :<strong>

**Problem Come!**

* * *

><p><strong>~^Normal's POV^~<strong>

Pagi begitu cerah seperti biasa, Miki bersama Ran, Suu dan Daiya pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Kemudian mereka bereempat berpisah untuk memasuki kelas mereka masing – masing.

Ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya, Miki merasa dipandangi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"I-Ini perasaanku saja atau apa...sepertinya dari tadi orang-orang memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam..." Gumam Miki sembari duduk di bangkunya.

"Ah, kau Akiyanagi Miki kan." Kata seorang cewek berambut coklat sepundak yang tiba-tiba datang dengan ekspresi seperti ingin marah-marah.

Miki pun menoleh ke cewek itu. "I-iya... kenapa?" Jawabnya ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa... permisi." Kata cewek itu yang kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Miki pun menatap cewek itu dengan sangat bingung. Dia mencoba bertanya pada para siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi dia membatalkannya karena merasakan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan bisik-bisik yang nggak terlalu jelas dari orang di sekitarnya.

Setelah bel berbunyi, guru pun memasuki ruangan dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

Skip time.

.

Istirahat pun tiba.

Miki segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pergi dari ruang kelasnya.

Setiap langkahnya menuju kantin, dia merasa dipandangi dengan tatapan tajam dan bisikan samar – samar tentang namanya. Seperti "Ah, bukankah itu Akiyanagi Miki...benar-benar cewek yang nggak tau diri..."

Miki menatap sekitarnya dengan wajah yang sangat bingung, _'Ada apa denganku...kenapa mereka tau namaku...?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ah, Miki!" Sapa seseorang berambut merah muda yang sangat familiar melambaikan tangannya pada Miki.

"Ah, Ran." Sapa Miki kembali pada orang yang biasa dia sapa Ran itu. Dia pun berlari kecil menuju Ran, tiba –tiba-

_BRUAK_

"MIKI!" Seru Ran kaget saat melihat Miki jatuh.

Miki membuka matanya, dan begitu terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seorang cewek berambut coklat yang sama yang menemuinya di kelas tadi.

Terlihat cewek itulah yang menjegal Miki dengan sengaja.

"Kau kan..." gumam Miki saat melihat cewek itu.

"Gimana... sakit 'kan...?" Tanya cewek itu dengan seringai tanpa dosa.

"Miki! _daijobuka_?" Tanya Ran yang langsung membantu Miki untuk berdiri.

"_Boku wa daijobu desu..._" Jawab Miki sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya akibat benturan dengan lantai yang cukup keras. Untung nggak sampai berdarah.

"Nah, itu adalah balasan untukmu Akiyanagi." Kata cewek yang menjegal Miki.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini!" Tanya Miki agak kesal.

"Ah? Kau tidak terima?" Tanya cewek itu balik.

"Aku yang bertanya padamu duluan, apa maksudmu melakukan ini!" Tanya Miki semakin membentak, sampai siswa – siswi di sekitar mereka pun menoleh ke arah mereka.

"T-Tenanglah Miki..." Kata Ran sambil menarik tangan Miki.

"Baik, baik. Maafkan aku." Kata cewek itu dengan nada nggak ikhlasnya.

Miki menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam, kemudian cewek itu berjalan melewati Miki dan dengan sengaja menenggor pundak Miki sampai dia hampir terjatuh.

"Hei!" Seru Miki.

Cewek itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Namaku Haruka Mamori. Sangat menyebalkan bertemu denganmu, cewek murahan." Kata cewek berambut coklat itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Miki.

"Kau-" "Tenanglah Miki!" Seru Ran mencegah Miki berbicara. Miki menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Cewek berambut coklat tadi yang tidak lain bernama Mamori itu menyeringai dan meninggalkan Miki dan Ran begitu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>-Haruka Mamori <strong>(OC)

Umur 13 tahun – Kelas 2 SMP - Pemimpin Neko Lovers

**Ciri-ciri** : Rambut berwarna coklat sepundak (mirip rambut Suzumiya Haruhi tapi nggak pakai bando), warna mata hijau cerah. Dia berasal dari kelas Lesson-8F. Merupakan pemimpin Neko Lovers yang memiliki sifat cukup egois. Tapi...

* * *

><p>Miki mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat sambil memandang Mamori dengan tatapan tidak terima.<p>

"Miki... kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Ran cemas.

"Sudahlah, aku baik – baik saja kok. Terima kasih sudah menenangkanku." Kata Miki dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Ah, sama – sama." Balas Ran ikut tersenyum. "Nah, kita ke kantin sekarang yuk. Suu dan Daiya sudah menunggu loh." Ajak Ran.

"Ayo." Kata Miki setuju.

"Miki, apa kau punya urusan dengan anak bernama Mamori itu?" Tanya Ran di perjalanan.

"Tidak... aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku. Tadi pagi dia datang ke bangkuku kemudian pergi begitu saja." Jawab Miki menjelaskan. "Ditambah... sejak tadi pagi, setiap langkahku berjalan, kurasa aku dipandangi dengan tatapan yang tajam oleh murid-murid di sekitarku." Tambahnya.

Ran yang mendengar itu kemudian menoleh ke beberapa siswa yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Benar juga, kurasa setiap kita berjalan, banyak siswa yang menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam, dan kalau nggak salah dengar ada yang berbisik menyebut namamu..." Kata Ran ketika menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

"Iya...aku ingin tau apa salahku..." Gumam Miki dengan menundukkan kepalanya menatap langkah kakinya.

Ran memandang Miki cemas, "Kuharap akan selalu ada orang yang akan menolongmu ketika kau dalam masalah...".

"Terima kasih..." Miki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dengan harapan semoga perkataan Ran barusan akan jadi kenyataan.

Ketika sampai di kantin, mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat Suu dan Daiya duduk.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga." Sambut Daiya.

"Maaf agak lama, ada halangan sedikit barusan." Kata Miki yang kemudian duduk menyebelahi Suu.

"Halangan _desu_?" Tanya Suu bingung.

"Tidak apa – apa, sudah selesai kok." Sahut Ran sembari duduk menyebelahi Daiya.

"Hmm..." Daiya menatap mereka curiga.

"Kalian tidak mau mengatakannya pada kami _desuka_?" Tanya Suu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya di waktu yang tepat." Jawab Miki.

Suu dan Daiya hanya diam dan saling menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah... kita memesan makanan aja yuk!" Ajak Ran mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Aku mau pesan misoba!" Seru Miki.

"Ah, kalau aku pesan ramen!" Seru Daiya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memesankan dan membawakannya kesini _desu_." Kata Suu sembari berdiri.

"Ah, aku akan membantumu Suu." Kata Ran sembari berdiri dan mengikuti Suu.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" Seru Miki dan Daiya bersamaan.

"Miki." Panggil Daiya mencoba mendapat perhatiannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Miki sambil menoleh ke orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

Daiya hanya diam dan menatap Miki dengan tatapan bimbang.

"Ada apa Daiya?" Tanya Miki dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ng... kau tau berita hari ini?" Tanya Daiya agak ragu.

"Berita? Berita apa?" Tanya Miki kembali semakin bingung.

"Soal Tsukiyomi Yoru da-" "HEI MIKI! DAIYA! KALIAN MAU MINUM APA!" Teriak Ran dari tempat pemesanan tiba – tiba sehingga memotong pembicaraan Daiya.

"AH! AKU AIR PUTIH SAJA!" Teriak Miki balik sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"AKU JUGA SAMA!" Teriak Daiya mengikuti Miki sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"BAIKLAH!" Teriak Ran yang kemudian dia berbalik untuk mengatakannya pada pelayan yang ada di sana.

Miki dan Daiya kembali duduk.

"Nah, kau tadi mau bicara apa?" Tanya Miki mencoba mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Mm... nggak jadi deh..." Kata Daiya ragu.

"Hah? Barusan kau mengatakan Tsukiyomi Yoru kan? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Miki lagi semakin penasaran.

Dengan agak ragu Daiya mencoba bicara apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, tapi ada perasaan kalau dia takut akan menyakiti Miki.

"Hei," Miki mencoba membuat Daiya mempedulikannya.

"Miki, itu...ada berita yang mengatakan kalau kau kencan dengan Tsukiyomi Yoru." Kata Daiya agak memaksakan dirinya.

"H-HAH! D-Darimana kau dapat berita seperti itu! Mana mungkin aku kencan dengannya!" Kaget Miki dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku mendengarnya dari anak – anak yang ada di kelasku tadi. Ketika aku mendengar ada yang menyebut namamu, lalu aku menanyakannya pada mereka. Meskipun aku tau itu pasti tidak benar tapi..." Kata Daiya belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan dan terlihat mulai khawatir.

"Tapi apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas begitu?" Tanya Miki bingung.

"Katanya, para Neko Lovers itu cukup agresif. Dan katanya tahun lalu ada seorang anak perempuan yang putus asa dan sampai bunuh diri karena sering diganggu oleh anggota Neko Lovers. Mereka melakukan itu karena mendengar kalau anak perempuan itu kencan dengan Tsukiyomi Yoru... Karena itulah aku takut kalau Miki..." Daiya menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang apa yang didengarnya tadi pagi dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir kalau Miki juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti gadis yang dibicarakannya.

Miki menatap Daiya dengan tatapan syok. Dia mencoba mengingat – ingat lagi apa yang terjadi sampai ada berita aneh seperti itu.

'_Ah, apa mungkin karena aku pergi ke kantor pos bersama Yoru kemarin, dan ada siswa yang melihatnya...Dan melebih-lebihkan keadaan yang sebenarnya untuk menambah sensasi... M-Mungkinkah...'_ Gumam Miki menebak dalam hati dengan perasaan agak panik.

"Miki? _Doshite?_" Tanya Daiya.

"Ng-Nggak apa- apa kok. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu..." Kata Miki dengan tersenyum agak memaksa. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia takut.

"Miki..." Gumam Daiya agak khawatir.

"Nah,_ minna-san!_ Nih, pesanan kalian." Kata Ran yang datang sambil membawa dua baki di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Di sebelah kanan adalah semangkuk ramen dan segelas air putih pesanan Daiya, sedangkan di sebelah kiri adalah semangkuk misoba dan segelas air putih pesanan Miki.

"Nih, untuk Daiya, dan ini untuk Miki." Kata Ran sambil memberikan masing – masing pesanan mereka. Kemudian duduk menyebelahi Daiya untuk menunggu makanannya dibawakan Suu.

"_Arigato gozaimashita_~" Kata Miki dan Daiya bersamaan.

"Ran~ selamat menikmati makananmu _desu~_" Kata Suu yang datang sambil memberikan baki di sebelah kanan tangannya pada Ran. Terlihat ada sepiring yakisoba dan sekotak susu coklat.

"Terima kasih Suu." Kata Ran.

"_Haik desu_." Jawab Suu singkat sembari duduk menyebelahi Miki sambil membawa makanannya. Ada semangkuk misoba yang sama dengan Miki tapi Suu memiliki sekotak susu vanila untuk minumannya.

"_Itadakimashu!_" Seru mereka bereempat kemudian mengambil sumpit mereka masing – masing.

Ran, Suu dan Daiya terlihat memakan makanan mereka dengan lahapnya. Tapi Miki terlihat hanya memandangi makanannya.

Miki terus memikirkan sesuatu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Neko Lovers padanya nanti. Dan apa mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dialakukan di cerita Daiya.

Suu yang menyadari saudaranya melamun seperti itu pun mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Miki_-chan_, ada apa _desu_?" Tanyanya pada Miki cemas.

Miki yang mendengar itu langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Suu.

"A-Aku nggak apa – apa kok." Jawab Miki tidak beralasan.

"Dari tadi kamu melamun _desu,_ Makananmu juga masih utuh." Kata Suu.

"Apa kau memikirkan tentang Mamori tadi?" Tanya Ran ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"B-Bukan apa – apa kok. Wah~ sepertinya makanan ini enak." Miki mencoba untuk tidak membuat teman – temannya khawatir dengan pura – pura semangat memakan makanannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Gumam Ran kemudian kembali memakan makanannya.

Daiya hanya memandang Miki dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia merasa kalau Miki terlihat seperti itu karena ceritanya tadi.

Miki memang memakan makanannya, tapi dia terlihat banyak melamun ketika mengunyah makanannya. Sampai akhirnya ketiga temannya yang lain telah selesai memakan makanannya dan memimun minuman mereka masing – masing.

"Miki, cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum bel masuk bunyi _desu~_" Kata Suu ketika melihat makanan Miki yang masih belum habis.

"Ah, iya. Kalian boleh duluan kok, aku juga akan segera selesai." Kata Miki mencoba membuat teman – temannya tidak menunggu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Kata Ran sembari berdiri.

"Ah, aku juga duluan yah, tadi aku diajak El dan Il ke ruang musik." Kata Daiya sembari berdiri.

"Apa benar nggak apa – apa kami pergi duluan?" tanya Ran dan Daiya.

"Tidak apa- apa _desu_, aku menemaninya kok." Kata Suu mewakili Miki berbicara.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Kata Ran dan Daiya dengan melambaikan tangan kanan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Suu dan Miki.

Miki dan Suu pun membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Suu, kau tidak duluan?" Tanya Miki.

"Nggak apa – apa _desu~_ Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai. Lagian bel juga belum berbunyi kan _desu_?" Kata Suu sambil tersenyum.

Miki hanya tersenyum senang mendengar itu dari saudaranya. Kemudian di melanjutkan makannya sedikit demi sedikit sampai seseorang tiba – tiba datang menemui mereka.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut ungu dengan suaranya yang lembut. Cewek itu berkuncir satu berhiaskan jepit berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura yang datang tiba – tiba sambil membawa kotak bekal makanannya.

Suu dan Miki menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan dilihatnya seorang cewek yang amat sangat manis. (Aiko : Semanis author fic ini... X) ;; Amu + Ikuto : *mual*)

"Ah, silahkan _desu_." Kata Suu mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih." Kata cewek berambut ungu itu tersenyum lalu duduk di tempat yang diduduki Ran saat makan tadi.

"Benar – benar gadis yang manis..." Gumam Miki iri saat melihat cewek tersebut.

Cewek tersebut kemudian menaruh bekalnya di atas meja.

"Namamu, siapa?" Tanya Miki.

"Ah, namaku Fujisaki Temari dari kelas Dance-7A. Salam kenal" Kata cewek itu yang tidak lain bernama Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fujisaki Temari<strong>

Umur 12 tahun – Kelas 1 SMP

**Ciri – ciri : **Rambut berwarna _orchid_ gelap, panjang sepunggung, dan lebih sering dikuncir menjadi satu kebelakang berhiaskan 2 jepit berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura. Dia ini jago menari dan memasak. Penampilannya sangat terlihat anggun, tapi kalau ada yang membuatnya marah benar – benar mengerikan.

* * *

><p>"Kalau kalian, siapa?" Tanya Temari kembali.<p>

"Namaku Akiyanagi Miki dari kelas Draw-7A." Kata Miki memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalau aku Akiyanagi Suu _desu~,_ aku dari kelas Cook-7B _desu~_" Kata Suu memperkenalkan dirinya, dan tidak lupa "desu" di akhir perkataannya.

"Hmm? Kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Temari sambil memandangi mereka.

"Iya _desu_." Jawab Suu mewakili Miki.

"Suu? kau boleh pergi duluan kok." Kata Miki tiba – tiba.

"Eh, tapi _desu..._" "Aku ditemani Temari kok. Nggak enak juga kalau membuatmu melihat orang makan, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak makan." Kata Miki memotong perkataan Suu.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Kata Suu sembari berdiri. "Oh iya. Temari_-chan_, _yoroshiku desu~_" Kata Suu sebelum pergi.

"_Haik. Yoroshikune~_" Balas Temari dengan memberi senyum. Kemuadian Suu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Temari dan Miki pun makan bersama.

Ketika selesai memakan makanan mereka dan minum minuman mereka, Temari memandangi wajah Miki sesaat.

"Ada apa Temari?" Tanya Miki yang agak terganggu dengan tatapan Temari.

"Ah, namamu Akiyanagi Miki ya?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya, aku sudah mengatakannya barusan 'kan?" Kata Miki.

"HAH! Berarti kau yang diberitakan kencan bersama Tsukiyomi Yoru itu 'kan?" Tanya Temari menebak.

"T-Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak kencan sama sekali... karena mustahil kalau aku yang baru 3 hari sekolah di sini langsung kencan dengan cowok populer seperti dia." Kata Miki dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Hm... Apa kau sudah tau tentang Neko Lovers itu?" Tanya Temari dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Iya... aku tau... juga cerita kejadian tahun lalu..." Kata Miki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Miki_-chan_, aku yakin kau selalu dilindungi Tuhan." Kata Temari mencoba menyemangati Miki.

"Hm. Terima kasih." Kata Miki mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian Temari membereskan kotak bekalnya dan membungkusnya kembali dengan kain dan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya bersama Miki untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Mereka terlihat saling berdiam diri karena memang masih belum akrab. Temari terus berpikir untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Miki_-chan_, apa kau tinggal di asrama?" Tanya Temari memulai pembicaraan.

"I-iya, aku tinggal di asrama nomor 203. Apa kau tinggal di asrama juga?" Tanya Miki kembali.

"Iya. Aku juga tinggal di asrama bersama adikku, ruangan kami nomor 190. Kalau ada waktu kau boleh berkunjung ke tempatku." Kata Temari dengan senyum.

"Hm." Miki hanya mengagguk. "Kalau ada waktu, kau juga boleh berkunjung ke ruanganku, akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan temanku." Tambahnya tersenyum.

"Iya." Temari mengangguk dan memberi senyum.

Lalu mereka berhenti ketika ada di perempatan.

"Nah Miki_-chan_, sampai sini dulu ya, aku mau ke kelasku." Kata Temari sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih ya." Kata Miki.

"_Haik_. Terima kasih kembali." Kata Temari sembari belok ke kanan dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Miki. Miki pun membalas lambaian tangannya dan pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Tapi dia berhenti sesaat ketika menengok ke tempat mading.

"A-Apa ini..." gumam Miki syok ketika melihat berita yang tertempel di mading.

Tertulis _'Tsukiyomi Yoru bersama Akiyanagi Miki dari kelas Draw-7A kencan di depan kantor pos. (dengan gambar Miki ketika digendong Yoru)'_ lalu di bawah gambar tersebut tertulis _'padahal Tsukiyomi Yoru telah berkencan dengan Haruka Mamori, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini?'_

Miki memandangi berita tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seolah dia mau menangis. Dia baru tau kalau Mamori, anak yang mengganggunya barusan adalah pacar Yoru. Pikirannya mulai kacau, lalu dia merobek berita yang ada di mading tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekat situ. Untung saat itu tidak ada siswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitar tempat mading, jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui Miki merobek berita tersebut.

"Berita bodoh macam apa ini...siapa yang tega membuat ini...Lalu...Mamori itu...pacar Yoru...K-kenapa hatiku merasa seperti ini..." Kata Miki yang tak terasa meneteskan air matanya sambil memegang dadanya erat. Merasakan perasaan yang tidak karuan di hatinya.

"K-Kenapa aku menangis..." Gumam Miki ketika baru sadar saat butiran bening mengalir dari matanya. Dengan segera Miki menghapus air matanya dan cepat – cepat berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

Ketika dia masuk ke ruangannya, benar-benar pandangan yang menusuk yang diberikan beberapa siswa yang ada di dalam sana.

Miki berjalan tanpa mempedulikan mereka menuju bangkunya. Kemudian duduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dia atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di situ. Miki menenggelamkan mukanya dan menangis pelan di situ.

Tak ada yang sadar kalau Miki menangis di situ. Sampai kemudian bel berbunyi dan pelajaran pun kembali dimulai. Miki yang menyadari itu segera menghapus air matanya dan mengikuti pelajaran walaupun kurang konsentrasi.

.

.

Skip time.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Para murid – murid Chara School pun membereskan buku-buku mereka untuk segera pulang.

Begitu juga Miki. Tetapi sebelum pulang ketua kelasnya menyuruhnya untuk piket bersama 4 orang temannya. Sehingga dia pulang agak telat. Untung saja ketua kelasnya kalem dan baik hati, begitu juga 4 orang siswa yang menemaninya piket. Kelihatannya mereka tidak mempedulikan tentang berita yang menimpa Miki. Mereka malah menyemangati Miki agar tidak sedih karena berita itu.

**_Normal's POV end_**

**~^Miki's POV^~**

Ketika aku masih menyapu, keempat temanku pamit pulang duluan karena memang sudah selesai piket. Dan aku pun mempersilahkannya dengan senang hati.

"Syukurlah, masih ada yang peduli padaku di kelas ini." Gumamku senang sambil menghadap keempat temanku yang pergi. Kini tinggal aku sendirian di kelas ini.

Selesai piket, aku pun segera keluar dari ruang kelasku.

_Deg_

Langkahku berhenti ketika melihat segerombol Neko Lovers membawa sapu, pel – pelan dan alat – alat piket lainnya dengan mengeluarkan auran kegelapan. Dan di depan segerombolan itu ada Mamori sebagai pemimpinnya dengan membawa sapu.

"Wakh! A-Ada apa ini!" Seruku kaget plus badan rada merinding.

Pertama kupikir mereka mau mengajakku bersih-bersih, tapi...

"AKIYANAGI MIKI TAK AKAN KAMI MAAFKAN!" Seru Mamori dengan mengayunkan sapunya dan mengarahkannya padaku.

"H-Huwah!"

_PYAR_

"Glup." Untung aku yang tau itu langsung reflek untuk menghindar, dan membuat serangan Mamori mengenai guci yang ada di belakangku.

'_A-apa – apaan ini... gara-gara berita tidak benar itu jadi seperti ini... sekarang_...' Aku terus berkata – kata dalam hati, sambil meratapi nasibku. Sampai akhirnya Mamori akan meyerangku lagi dengan mengangkat sapu yang dipegangnya tinggi – tinggi.

"LARI SAJA!" Seruku segera berlari untuk kabur tak tentu arah.

"SEMUANYA! KEJAR DIA!" Seru Mamori memimpin para pasukannya untuk menyerangku. Suara puluhan langkah kaki pun terdengar dari belakangku.

"Gawaat! Sekarang aku harus kemana!" Gumamku panik sambil berpikir mencari tempat persembunyian.

Aku terus berlari sambil memikirkan tempat persembunyian yang tepat untukku. Dan terus berlari sekuat tenaga sampai gerombolan Neko Lovers tertinggal cukup jauh.

Ketika aku melihat perempatan aku pun berbelok ke arah kanan dan kutemui pertigaan, tanpa banyak berpikir aku langsung berbelok ke arah kiri dan kutemukan kamar mandi di dekat tangga lantai 3.

Sebuah ide melintas di pikiranku, dan langsung aku masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan dan bersembunyi di situ.

Kudengar puluhan langkah kaki semakin keras melintas di depan kamar mandi. Aku mulai panik, dan terus mengepalkan tanganku untuk memohon perlindungan pada Tuhan.

Ketika sadar, puluhan langkah kaki tersebut terdengar semakin jauh. Kupikir mereka tidak tau kalau aku di sini, dan berlari melewati depan kamar mandi begitu saja.

Lalu perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan celingak – celinguk mengecek situasi. Dari kanan dan kiri tidak terlihat ada anggota Neko Lovers. Perlahan tapi pasti aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk segera pergi ke luar sekolah, tapi-

_KLANG klang klang_

Sial! Kakiku menyenggol tong sampah yang ada di depan kamar mandi. Dan kebetulan berisi sampah kaleng minuman.

Benar-benar sampah sialan!

"HEI! Itu kan Akiyanagi!" Seru salah seorang NL jauh dari belakangku.

Aku langsung syok dan langsung berlari ke lantai tiga. Suara puluhan langkah kaki itu pun terdengar mengejarku lagi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan... tak mungkin aku akan terus berlari." Gumamku semakin panik karena aku yang mulai merasa lelah. "Ah, atap sekolah!" Sebuah ide pun melintas lagi di pikiranku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai 4, 5, dan sampailah aku ke lantai 6 yaitu atap sekolah.

Aku langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, hah..." Aku benar – benar ngos-ngosan dan akhirnya menghela napas lega.

Rasa panikku menghilang sesaat. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah pagar di situ, begitu syoknya aku ketika melihat ada seseorang duduk di atas pagar pembatas tersebut sambil menghadap ke arah lantai bawah.

Wakh! Jangan – jangan...

Aku langsung syok dan panik lagi. Aku pun berlari menuju pemuda yang sedang duduk itu. "Hentikan!" Seruku.

Ketika aku semakin mendekat ke orang itu, semakin jelas kulihat orang itu berambut indigo. Dia pun menoleh ke arahku dan begitu syoknya aku sampai menghentikan langkahku.

"YORU!" Seruku amat sangat kaget. Aku merasa badanku langsung panas. Kurasa, wajahku merah sekarang, t-tapi kenapa?

"Kau rupanya _nya~_" Kata orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Yoru dengan nada bosannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Bahaya tau!" Seruku agak gugup.

"Kenapa _nya_? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau tau kemampuanku 'kan _nya_?" Tanya Yoru, yang mengingatkanku tentang hal yang terjadi kemarin. Kemampuannya melompat ke atas gedung dengan mudahnya seperti kucing.

Ukh. Kenapa rasanya badanku semakin panas.

"A-Aku memang tau! T-Tapi siapapun yang melihatmu duduk di situ, pasti mereka akan menyangka kau mau bunuh diri bodoh!" Bentakku agak gugup. T-Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah _nya_?" Tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"A-Aku 'kan kaget!" Jawabku membentak.

"Kaget? Bukannya khawatir _nya_?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"T-Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabku lebih gugup. Aku merasa pipiku sangat panas.

Urk, kalau aku marah-marah seperti ini terus rasanya tensiku bakal naik.

Dia hanya menyeringai, kemudian menatap langit.

"Kau. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini _nya_? Ngos – ngosan seperti habis dikejar setan saja." Tanyanya tidak menghadapku.

"A-Aku dikejar para Neko Lovers tau! EH!" Bentakku yang tanpa sadar kuceploskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Baka boku!_

"Hm. Sudah kuduga _nya_..." Gumamnya.

Eh? Jadi dia sudah tau.

"Kau sudah tau?" Tanyaku mengulangi perkataan yang ada di pikiranku.

"Berita yang menyangkutkan aku, mana mungkin aku tidak tau _nya_." Jawabnya masih tanpa menoleh.

Lalu aku berjalan ke pagar, dan menaruh tanganku di situ sambil memandangi langit.

Haahh... rasanya benar –benar nyaman di sini...

Aku heran kenapa badanku jadi panas seperti ini ketika bertemu Yoru. M-Mungkinkah aku...

Hah!

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Seruku tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoru kaget dan menatapku bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih _nya~_?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Eh! T-Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawabku tidak memberi alasan.

"Apa kau masih takut_ nya_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"T-Tidak kok." Jawabku tenang. Walaupun di hatiku sebenarnya aku merasa takut.

_JBRAK_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu di situ digebrak. Karena aku menguncinya jadi kupukir mereka tidak bisa membukanya.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan dengan paniknya aku mengucapkan kata-kata dengan panik berulang kali. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" Begitu seterusnya.

"AKIYANAGI! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU TAU KAU DI SITU!" Teriak suara Mamori yang terdengar dari luar.

_Glup._

Rasanya aku semakin panik.

Yoru langsung turun dan berjalan menuju pintu yang digebrak barusan. E-Eh, mau apa?

"Y-Yoru! Kau mau apa!" Tanyaku yang panik.

"Diamlah _nya_." Jawabnya dengan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Ah! Aku benar – benar mulai panik sekarang. Ketika Yoru sampai di depan pintu dan akan membuka selotnya. Aku langsung berlari untuk menahan Yoru tidak melakukan itu.

Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil memegang tangannya saja dan pintu pun dibuka para Neko Lovers dari luar.

berhasil... *sweatdrop plus panik*

"Akiyanagi tak ak-" Perkataan Mamori barusan langsung terputus ketika melihat sosok Yoru berdiri di depannya. Sebenarnya tanganku masih memegang tangannya sih.

Entah kenapa rasanya tanganku ini tidak bisa kulepas, dan saat aku sadar Yoru memang menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Akh! Badanku kembali panas.

"Y-Yoru_-kun_... A-Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini...?" Tanya Mamori dengan nada takutnya.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa _nya_?" Tanyanya dengan memasang muka marah.

"K-Kami hanya..." Mamori mencoba beralasan. Begitu juga para pengikutnya yang ada di belakang.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan di sini pergi saja _nya_." Kata Yoru dengan nada bosan.

Para Neko Lovers di sana masih terlihat takut dan memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk membujuk Yoru. Kelihatannya seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau pergi biar kami yang pergi _nya_." Kata Yoru yang kemudian menarik tanganku melewati Mamori dan para Neko Lovers di belakangnya. Aku yang merasa panas dan cukup takut ini pasrah saja, karena sepertinya Yoru mau menyelamatkanku.

Malaikat...

"Tunggu! Yoru-_kun_!" Seru Mamori dari belakang kami.

Yoru pun menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti aku dibelakanngnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoru dengan nada dinginnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Mamori.

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini padaku?" Tanya Mamori dengan wajah sedih. Kelihatannya dia mau menangis.

Tunggu! Mamori kan pacarnya Yoru. Wakh!

Aku pun berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi gagal, karena Yoru memiliki tangan yang lebih besar dari tanganku yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Akkh! _Baka Neko!_

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak pernah jadian denganmu _nya_." Kata Yoru dengan nada dinginnya.

Hah?

"T-Tapi! Kau sudah menyelamatkanku saat aku akan tenggelam tahun lalu. Dan itu..." "Itu adalah kejadian yang kau sengaja untuk menarik perhatianku kan _nya_!" Bentak Yoru memotong pembicaraan Mamori dan menunjuknya dengan tatapan mengancam.

Para pengikut Mamori yang ada di sana langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoru. Tak ada satupun yang berani angkat bicara. Sampai sebelum Yoru mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, kudengar Momari mulai bicara.

"Yoru_-kun_...aku suka padamu_..._" Katanya dengan nada yang kalem.w

_Deg_

Rasanya jantungku berhenti sesaat. Entah kenapa rasanya hatiku langsung terasa tak karuan seperti ini setelah mendengar perkataan Mamori barusan.

"Maaf _nya_...Tapi aku tidak tertarik..." Kata Yoru tanpa menghadap ke arah Mamori dengan nada bosannya.

Aku benar-benar masih keget. Kemudian Yoru menarik tanganku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku menoleh kebelakang sesaat, dan kulihat Mamori memandangku dengan tatapan mengancam plus beraura kegelapan.

_Glup_

'_Apa yang akan terjadi padaku besok? ' _Gumamku penasaran plus takut.

**_Miki's POV end_**

**~^Normal's POV^~**

Yoru menarik tangan Miki untuk segera menjauh dari Mamori dan para pengikutnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Yoru pun melepaskan tangannya dan menghadap ke Miki.

"Kau itu benar – benar menyusahkan _nya_." Kata Yoru mengeluh.

"A-Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menye-" "Mana tanda terima kasih untukku _nya_?" Tanya Yoru memotong perkataan Miki sambil menyodorkan tangannya seolah mau meminta sesuatu.

"Hah? Kau mau minta apa?" Tanya Miki dengan nada agak kasar plus _blushing_.

"Kau tidak bilang terima kasih padaku _nya_?" Tanya Yoru.

"Tadi 'kan aku tidak menyuruh-" "Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikanmu pada mereka _nya._" Kata Yoru memotong perkataan Miki dengan nada santai.

"Hakh! Mana mungkin aku mau!" Seru Miki agak membentak.

"Kalau begitu terima kasihnya mana _nya_?" Tanya Yoru lagi.

Miki hanya membuang mukanya ke samping dengan memasang wajah sebel plus pipi dihiasi semburat merah muda.

Entah sebenarnya sebel karena bertemu orang ini atau memang malu-malu dekat orang ini. (Amu : Kayaknya Miki in love deh... ;; Reader : _Tsun-dere_nya muncul lagi deh...)

"Hahh... benar-benar susah membuatmu berkata 'terima kasih' _nya_." Keluh Yoru dengan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Miki masih terdiam dan tetap membuang mukanya.

Yoru hanya memandang Miki dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau, memangnya kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Miki kemudian.

"Hm? Karena... aku tidak mau ada korban lagi gara-gara aku _nya_..." Jawab Yoru yang mengingatkan Miki pada cerita dari Daiya saat di kantin tadi.

Miki terdiam sesaat. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu..." Kata Miki berbisik dengan suara cukup pelan yang hampir tak terdengar dan pipi berhiaskan semburat merah. Dengan sedikit harapan semoga Yoru tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi sayang Yoru yang memiliki kelebihan pendengaran yang tajam itu mendengar bisikan Miki barusan. Kemudian dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dua saku celananya dan membalikan badannya untuk segera pergi.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ _nya_?" Tanya Yoru tanpa menatap wajah Miki.

"Eh?" Miki kaget sesaat.

"Kau tidak mau pulang _nya_?" Tanya Yoru lembut yang sekarang menoleh ke arah orang yang diajaknya bicara dengan memasang senyum tipis di bibirnya.

_Deg_

Wajah Miki pun langsung jadi merah melihat wajah Yoru yang seperti itu.

"Ruangan asrama kita dekat kan _nya_? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama?" Tanya atau ajak Yoru dengan wajah yang masih seperti tadi.

Dengan agak ragu Miki pun menjawab "I-Iya." sambil mengangguk kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti Yoru.

'_Aku tidak pernah menyangka... kalau orang ini bisa sebaik ini...'_ Gumam Miki dalam hati dengan tersenyum tipis.

.

Sesampainya di depan asrama nomer 205, Yoru pun berhenti.

"Nah, sampai sini ya _nya_. Sampai bertemu besok." Kata Yoru berpamitan dan kemudian masuk ke ruangannya.

Miki yang belum mengatakan apa – apa kemudian pergi ke ruangannya juga.

Dia pun membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan Ran.

_Jgrek_

"_Tadaima._" Ketika memasuki ruangannya, Miki disambut oleh Ran yang sedari tadi kelihatan menunggunya.

"_Irasshaimasu_ Miki." Sambut Ran penuh semangat. "Kau pulang sore hari ini..." Kata Ran yang merasa Miki pulangnya telat.

"Ah, iya. Aku ada piket tadi." Jawab Miki tidak menambahkan kejadiannya setelah piket di jawabannya.

"Miki." Panggil Ran mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Miki.

"Apa?" Tanya Miki.

"Kau pulang bersama Tsukiyomi Yoru barusan. Apa... berita di mading itu benar?" Tanya Ran dengan nada agak cemas.

"T-Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku yang baru 3 hari sekolah di Chara School langsung kencan dengan cowok populer seperti dia. Mustahil kaann.." Jawab Miki seperti yang dikatakannya pada Temari di kantin tadi dengan menekan kata terakhirnya.

"Yah... memang benar... Tapi Miki, aku mendengar dari Daiya kalau Neko Lovers itu..." Ran belum meneruskan perkataannya, menunggu respon Miki.

"Aku sudah tau kok... Baru saja... aku juga hampir dihajar mereka..." Kata Miki yang akhirnya menyeploskan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan.

"Hah!" Ran langsung syok mendengarnya.

"Saat itulah Yoru datang menyelamatkanku dan begitulah kenapa kami bisa pulang bersama..." Tambah Miki sembari menutup pintu kembali di belakangnya, lalu bersandar di pintu tersebut.

Miki terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tanpa terasa air asin mengalir di pipinya. Begitu sadar dia berusaha menghapusnya, tapi air matanya terus mengalir bersamaan dengan perasaannya yang terasa sangat kacau.

"Mi-Miki!" Ran tambah kaget melihat Miki yang tiba-tiba menangis. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Miki. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pundak Miki.

"Kau harus menenguatkan hatimu Miki... Aku tau ini sangat sakit, tapi... aku yakin Tuhan akan memberimu jalan keluar..." Kata Ran berusaha menenangkan Miki.

Miki masih menunundukkan kepalanya dan terus berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Aku...aku..." Miki mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi isak tangisnya terus membarengi perkataanya dan membuat air matanya terasa mengalir semakin deras.

Ran hanya terdiam dan memandang wajah Miki dengan tatapan sayu. Kemudian dia memeluk Miki dan terus mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Dia membiarkan Miki menangis di pudaknya sampai dia benar-benar puas melampiaskan perasannya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**_Normal's POV end_**

* * *

><p>V<p>

V

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Time to 'ENDING TALKSHOW!'<p>

**Aiko : Hahhh... Alhamdulilah deh, chapter keempat ini selesai... Fuh...**

**Amu : Aku tidak menyangka kalau shugo charaku fall'n love pada shugo chara Ikuto...**

**Ikuto : Sama dengan yang punya. *menyeringai***

**Amu : A-Apa sih! *blush***

**Aiko : Oke, oke. Sekarang kita bacakan balasan untuk para reviewer chapter 3 yuk.**

**Tadase : Apa aku boleh ikut? *muncul tanpa ada asal-usulnya#plak***

**Amu : Wah! Tadase, kenapa kau ada di sini?**

**Tadase : Fujiwara-san mengundangku barusan.**

**Ikuto : *melirik ke arah author plus siap mencekiknya***

**Aiko : Ahaha... aku kan cuma pingin talkshow kita tambah rame, jadi kuundang saja Tadase...**

**Amu : Tadase, bukannya kau kencan dengan Lulu?**

**Tadase : Hah, kenapa Amu tanya begitu?**

**Amu : Ikuto yang bilang.**

**Ikuto : Aku dikasih tau Author.**

**Tadase+Amu+Ikuto : *menatap Author dengan tatapan siap melemparnya ke jurang***

**Aiko : Ahh, sudahlah, keburu waktunya habis kita bacakan balasan untuk para reviewer yuk! *mengganti topik pembicaraan***

**Amu : Baiklah, biar aku yang mulai. Ehm, dimulai dari ****Piringgg****, Yosh, makasih sudah meriview lagi. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, author kami benar –benar gembira. :D**

**Ikuto : Tunggu! Adegan KisekixYoru... *sweatdrop***

**Aiko : Ah...Aku akan memikirkannya dulu soal itu... Soalnya aku nggak bakat dalam menulis hal seperti itu... **

**Amu : Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, dan here chapter berikutnya. :)**

**Aiko : Soal tempe gorengnya, kami akan mengirimnya lewat e-mail kami, lalu silahkan cek e-mail Anda. Kalau belum ada, silahkan hubungi kami kembali, terima kasih.**

**Amu + Ikuto + Tadase : *sweatdrop* **

**Ikuto : Baiklah, selanjutnya untuk ****Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori****, salam kenal juga, disini ada author yang super duper gaje bernama Fujiwara Aiko**

**Aiko : *nyiapin panci plus dagger stare***

**Ikuto : Yap, seperti yang Anda tau, Author akan memunculkan shugo chara yang lain sedikit demi sedikit di setiap chapternya. Author ini memang sok tau, Minna Daisuki itu memang OP ke-2. Dan ingat, ada aku yang menggendong Amu di situ *menyeringai***

**Amu : *blush***

**Aiko : Soal Il dan El, aku memakainya itu sih biar agak nggak umum gitu. Tapi nanti kalau ketambahan "-san","-chan", dst akan berganti menjadi Iru dan Eru alias nama Jepangnya. Soalanya kalau misalnya dipanggil "El-chan" 'kan kedengarannya kurang enak.**

**Amu : Ditambah, sebenarnya author ini menggunakan nama "Neko" untuk para FG Yoru, berhubung lupa menghapus "mimi" dibelakangnya, jadinya itu tulisan Nekomimi masih tertempel deh... Yosh, terima kasih banyak sudah meriview...**

**Tadase : Berikutnya untuk ****KuroMaki RoXora****, wah, rupanya ada periview baru lagi. Terima kasih sudah meriview dan here chapter keempatnya.**

**Aiko : Apa menurut Anda Miki dan Yoru itu cocok? Kalau cocok aku akan benar-benar menjodohkan mereka...**

**Tadase : Dan kalau Ran dan Kiseki itu cocok, author akan menjodohkannya juga...**

**Aiko : Nah, lalu buat periview baru ****SabuXnatsU****... Makasih buanyak ya! Here Chapter berikutnya. :)**

**Amu : Baiklah, sampai disini pembacaan untuk para Reviewer kami.**

**Aiko : TERIMA KASIH BUANYAK BUAT YANG SUDAH MERIVIEW!**

**Ikuto : Keep READ and REVIEW ya minna-san!**

**Aiko : Supaya author lebih semangat nulis fic'nya.**

**Tadase : Author akan menjawab setiap review yang kalian berikan.**

**Amu : Baik pujian, kritik, atau saran kami akan jawab dengan senang hati.**

**Aiko : **_**Wassalamualaikum warahmatuwlahiwabarokatu**_

**Amu + Ikuto + Tadase + Readers : **_**Waalaikumsalam warahmatuwlahiwabarokatu...**_

**Ikuto : Nah, kita makan ke restoran keliling yang berhenti di sana itu yuk. *nunjuk penjual batagor di depan studio Chara School***

**Amu + Tadase : YUKK! XD**

**Aiko : Restoran keliling...*sweatdrop***

* * *

><p><strong>Japan Translator <strong>

(Diurutkan berdasarkan abjad)

Arigato Gozaimashita : Terima kasih banyak

Baka : Bodoh

Boku : Aku

Daijobuka : Apa kau baik-baik saja

Doshite : Ada apa/Kenapa

Irasshaimasu : Selamat datang

Itadakimashu : Selamat makan

Tadaima : Aku pulang

Yoroshiku : Mohon bimbingannya/Senang bertemu denganmu (atau semacamnya)

(Mohon maaf atas kekeliruan pengartian atau ada bajep yang terlewatkan diartikan)

* * *

><p><strong>- - - -C- -H- -A- -R- -A- - -S- -C- -H- -O- -O- -L-!- - - -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-SILAHKAN RIVIEW- <strong>

**-v- **

**v**


End file.
